Protege
by XXAshGirlXX
Summary: Having spent many years believing Belle to be dead, Mr Gold, it taken a back when Jefferson informs him Belle is actually alive. However, Mr Gold soon realizes that Belle has her own secret and there was a reason why Regina had kept Belle's whereabouts a secret. Was Regina being cruel in locking Belle away or is there something else? What will Mr Gold do when he discovers the truth
1. Chapter 1

Protege

Chapter One

Mr Gold, a lean man in his 40s, hobbled cautiously around his cluttered, and yet somehow organised, antique shop. Mr Gold specialised in the strange and the unique. If anyone were to want something of a mysterious nature, all they would need is a trip around Mr Gold's labyrinth of a shop and they would surely find what they were looking for, even if they hadn't really realised what they wanted at the time. "It's magic the way he always knows" a customer had claimed whilst leaving his shop. Mr Gold could only grin to himself at these words, for you see it was magic. Magic of the greatest kind. Mr Gold himself was indeed magical, though no person in Storybrooke knew this. As a result of a curse that had been placed upon the residence of this town by the truly Evil Queen, Regina, no one remembered that Mr Gold held this power or indeed the fact they too were from a completely different world for that matter. The curse had wiped the memories of who they were and where they had come from. All memories except for Mr Gold and Regina's. It could then perhaps be understood why Mr Gold would give a small sly smirk on hearing the customer jokily accuse his shop of being magic.

Walking around his small shop he glanced with pride at its content. Prizes. Trophies. This is what they really were. Objects that had been taken from people he made deals with when he was in this other world. In what was called The Enchanted Forest he had gone by another name. Rumplstilskin. A name that had aroused so much fear into the hearts of the people than dared to make deals with him. He was the deal maker. Cunning and cruel. Although he never broke his deals, they never appeared to work in the favour of the one who asked for the deal. Rumplestilskin collected objects of value from all those he interacted with. Looking at his possessions his heart warmed reminding him of all his conquests. Some objects had been brought, the ones Mr Gold cared little for, and at times Mr Gold would have to suppress a grin as items had been bought by the people that they had originally belonged to. Some possessions were of more value, however, and it was these objects he kept in a locked cupboard behind his counter. Feeling the sudden urge to look upon a particular object he slid his brass key into the lock and after a click he opened the door. Before him there were many objects of all varying shapes and sizes that would interest anyone off the street, but it was the object placed on a small square platform that held Mr Gold's gaze. A chipped teacup. To anyone observing Mr Gold right then an understandable though of confusion would undoubtedly be etched across their face. To Mr Gold, however, this chipped cup meant the world. An image of a beautiful girl with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes swam across his mind. "Belle." He sighed aloud to himself. Memories of his time with Belle caused a smile creep on to his faces sadly. This would only last a few moments as the painful reminder of what happened to her to cause his eyes to water.

He had loved her and she loved him but his own insecurities and greed for power had pushed her away. Belle had run back to her father's kingdom but was instantly shunned and banished for her association with Rumplstiliskin. Hurt, abandoned and alone she had taken her own life. If he had known what her father had done he would have gone after her, helped her, saved her and brought her back to his castle. But he hadn't known Rumplestilskin had learnt this terrible news from the person who was casuing him the most grief. Regina. Queen Regina as she was then, perhaps still is though under her new title as 'the Mayor'. Rumplestiltskin had almost thrown Regina out of his castle when she had divulged this news. Instead, he had sunk back into his scheming self, taking his anger out on those had dared to make a deal with him and he placed his soul into discovering his long lost son. This son he had soon learnt was residing in this new world. This knowledge is what gave him the idea to inform Regina to build the curse and bring the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke.

With another sigh Mr Gold replaced the Chipped Cup back on its platform and closed the cupboard door. He stood silently in front of it trying to regain some self-control by attempting to put aside his memories of Belle when the shop door burst open with the _cling _sound of the door bells and in walked a tall, handsome, yet slightly deranged looking man.

"She's here!" The man said slightly out of breathe, clearly his news was important for Mr Gold to hear. "She's hear in Storybrooke!"

"Who's here?" Replied Mr Gold turning at the urgency in the other man's voice.

"Belle!" The man practically shouted the name. In his excitement or eagerness to deliver this news he strode to Mr Gold's counter. "I've seen her!"

"Then take me to her." Despite sounding almost indifferent, Mr Gold's heart had skipped a beat. It was too good to be true. How could she be here? The curse only brought the living with it ... not the dead. Mr Gold struggled with this thought as he hobbled with his walking cane out of the shop. Jefferson had best be correct about this, Mr Gold thought to himself following the tall man, Jefferson, out of the shop, or else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

The sun had caused a shadow of the bars through the left hand corner of the cell, indicating to Belle that it must be mid-afternoon. Belle was sat on what was the remains of her bed and stared glassy eyed at the shadow. If she focused her eyes enough she could make out a spider winding its web between the cell bars making a web.

"It's free to make a web where ever it likes and yet it chooses these cell bars. Is it mocking me?" Belle thought to herself glumly. She needn't have concerned herself too much about the spider, however, as if answering her thought the wind blew from somewhere within her cell and pushed the spider, along with its web, away from the bars falling down towards the outside world.

"I'm sorry!" Belle exclaimed jumping to her feet and trying desperately to reach the bars. "I didn't mean to!" No reply but silence. "I hope it's not a long way to fall." Belle leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down it till she felt a bump, telling her she was sat back on her broken mattress. Broken for the fourth time this month. Belle didn't know exactly what happened, but sometimes during the night she would dream dreams so violent that it caused her to awake panicking, heart racing and a be lying on a mattress in shreds. When she tried to think back to what the dreams were actually about all she could remember were flashing lights and fire. There was always fire.

She had always known there was something wrong with her. Firstly she was stuck in this isolated, barred cell and had been there well ... since she could remember. Belle had often tried to think about her time outside this cell, but nothing ever came to her mind leading her to think that a time never actually existed and she was perhaps born in this cell or had at least been put here at a very young age. Secondly, she could make odd things happen . Things that were progressively getting worse and worse over the past few weeks. A month her cell contained more than just a bare mattress. Belle use to have the luxury of a slender wardrobe, a three draw side table and an actual bed. Though the draws had been empty and the wardrobe had only contained 7 white, thin, plain dresses (cell uniform), one for each day of the week, she had thought of them as her own and had been reduced to tears when the 'carers' (for that is what they called themselves) had taken them away after they'd, mysteriously, caught fire during the night. Her wooden bed had been the last to go, but as the carers had found deep cuts and severe bruising all around her body the morning after her wardrobe and table had been removed, they felt it necessary for the her own safety that the bed should go too. Belle had had no idea how the fire had started or how her body and procured such monstrous bruising. She had attempted to seek help from these so called carers whilst they had taken her things away or brought her food, but they simply pushed her into the corner of the cell and refused to answer her questions. It was after moments like these that her dreams were violent, leading her to awake to a destroyed mattress and a confused mind.

Looking back to the shadowed bars on her cell floor, Belle caught the sight of lines engraved onto the wall to the left of the door. They were nothing of a surprise to Belle, indeed they had been there with her as long as she could remember. Belle stood up and walked over to them. She lifted her right fingers and smoothed them over the lines. It seemed they were counting something. There appeared to be several little blocks. Each block containing four straight vertical lines with another line scratched diagonally threw. After each block, large bold words were written next to them. 'NEVER FORGET'. Although Belle could not remember why these lines and words were there she could remember actually writing some of them on to the wall. At one point it had become her routine. Belle would wake up, walk to the wall and drawn a line or write 'NEVER FORGET', depending on whether a block had been completed or not, then go back to her bed and wait for some eatable substance, the carers called breakfast, to arrive. Her routine had become so fixed in her mind that the reason for writing on the wall was a complete mystery to her, it became something that she simply did. It was now meaningless. This meant, however, she could honestly answer "I have no idea" to the carers who enquired about it. Belle believed that her wall writings must have alarmed the carers as one day a lady, whom Belle had assumed was the manger of where ever her cell was, had opened the sliding peep hole of Belle's door and asked her about them. Again Belle honestly replied "I have no idea", to which the lady turned to her right and said sternly to a carer: "They mean nothing. Stop wasting my time." Just before the lady had closed the peephole, Belle rushed to the door and asked: "Who are you? Do you know why I am here?" Though Belle could not see the lady's lips, only her eyes, she could somehow guess that lady was smiling at her, whether out of kindness or not Belle did not know. "My name is Regina and you are being kept here for your own safety, Belle, as well as this towns."

"Belle? My name is Belle?" For you see, Belle had not yet known her name.

"I'm... we are here to help you Belle. Please ask no more questions" and with that the lady Regina, closed the peephole and Belle had her last true contact with the outside world. Carers only entered her cell to change her mattress and even then they did not speak to her. Belle did not know how long she had been here like this and she certainly had no idea that it would soon be over.

Belle sat curled up on her broken mattress, still thinking mournful thoughts of the deceased spider whose death she felt responsible for when she first heard them. There had been the sound of commotion several yards from her cell. Belle instantly took this to mean somthing negative was happening, after all in the time she had been here the only sound from the outside she had heard were the birds outside her window and the metal door opening followed by the scratching sound of her food bowl being pushed along the cold floor. Belle's heart began to thunder as the sound of footsteps, more than one pair she fearfully noted, came closer and closer to her cell door.

Heart pounding she pushed her back into the hard wall half hoping she would somehow morph into it, but she didn't. Finally the steps stopped, to Belle discomfort, outside her cell door.

"Are you sure she is here? What sort of place is this?" Came a gruff man's voice.

"I promise you she is here, Mr Gold. I saw her myself." Came a slightly younger second male voice.

Before Belle had time to calm herself the two men on the other side pulled back the stiff bolt holding her door secure and forced it open with a giant thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jefferson had lead the way. His long strides made him so much more quicker than Mr Gold who had to constantly battle with his old injured leg. The Cain provided some help, but 'Health' Mr Gold grudgingly thought. 'He may have two strong legs but I have the power to move where ever I wish with just a flick of my wrist.' Well almost. Although Mr Gold was indeed a magical man and as Rumplestiltskin he held a lot of power, this was the main problem. In Storybrooke he was not Rumplstilitskin he was Mr Gold. And although he had the memories of Rumplstiltskin, Mr Gold did not have his powers. Regina's curse had brought them all to a land where there was no magic. Even Regina herself did not have magic. 'No one had magic' Mr Gold thought at this moment, though his opinion would soon quickly change.

"She's in here!" Jefferson had stopped and was pointing to the large square building that was known as 'the hospital'.

"Why is she here? Is she ill or hurt?" Mr Gold stared at the hospital, his face full of concern. Jefferson stumbled over his words but eventually said "Not exactly." Jefferson headed towards the hospital's automatic doors whilst a wave of emotions battled it out inside Mr Gold's mind. "What is she doing? How can she be here? It's impossible. Regina had said Belle had killed herself ... Why would she lie about that? If Jefferson is wrong I will kill him." Anger roared within his mind as he tried to keep up with Jefferson along the ground floor corridors of the hospital.

"Through here!" Jefferson whispered urgently into Mr Gold's ear and pointed at a white door that had 'PRIVATE: STAFF ONLY' written upon it. Not being one for allowing signs of authority to stop him doing what he wanted, Mr Gold barged through the door completely disregarding the 'PRIVATE: STAFF ONLY' sign.

Down, down, down they went. The door had opened onto a metal staircase that seemed, to Mr Gold and his bad leg, to continue down forever seeming to also to get darker and darker as it went. Not wishing to appear weak in front of Jefferson, however, Mr Gold hurried, as fast as his leg would allow, down the steps.

When they reached the bottom they walked through a small alcove, Jefferson had to bend his head, which lead onto a long corridor that ended with a large very secure looking door. Jefferson, somehow knowingly, pushed the correct buttons into the numbered box to the right of the door, Mr Gold would ask him about this later, and the doors opened. A heavily make-uped lady in a nursing uniform sat behind a desk greeted them with a voice that implied to Mr Gold she was a heavy smoker.

"Name?" she chocked at them, undoubtly board. For a moment Mr Gold was completely confused with what the woman was asking. 'Did she mean my name? or the person we are seeing - or taking?' Mr Gold added to the end of this thought.

"Name. I can't allow you any further unless you give me the name of the patent you are here to see." Well, that answered my question, Mr Gold thought.

"Belle..." But before he had the chance to finish, the woman was on her feet yelling "Security!". Jefferson punched her in the face, making her fall backwards hitting her head on a filling cabinet and passing out. Jefferson looked at Mr Gold, shrugged and said "She's down here." They both ran to their right and passed a skinny looking man mopping the floor in an incredibly slow pace. He didn't look up as they ran past him.

"Which one is it?" Demanded Mr Gold

"The one at the ..." Jefferson had started to say when...

"Hey you two stop!" A large security guard was now sprinting towards them. Gold tightened his grip on his cain as Jefferson prepared his fists for another punch. Out of the blue, however, the slow mopping man sprang to life and tripped the running security guard over with his mop causing the guard to fall and severely hit his head on the hard paved floor. Then with the mob he smacked the guard on his head continually till the guard had blacked out and then returned back to slowly mopping the floor again.

Mr Gold and Jefferson had both missed this last bit as they continued in the pursuit for Belle's cell as soon as the guard looked to be falling. Out of breath and suddenly nervous they had arrived at Belle's door.

"Are you sure she is here? What sort of place is this?" Mr Gold stared around what seemed like a dirty asylum. Everything about it appeared depressive, which made him begin to feel for the first time that Belle must have indeed killed herself as surely she would be in complete misery in such a place as this and would have probably killed herself anyway.

"I promise you she is here, Mr Gold. I saw her myself." Jefferson replied in his best comforting voice. Placing his right hand, already red from punching the nurse behind the desk, Jefferson pulled back the heavy bolt that was securing the door and with an almighty push he forced the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There they stood. A tall, well built man in his early 30s and a slightly smaller looking man with long hair clutching his walking stick.

"Who are you?" Belle stammered as fear and alarm seeped through her voice. She kept her back firmly pressed against the wall to the point where it was beginning to hurt. The two men's facial expression and posture seemed to display genuine concern for her, but Belle had grown to not trust anyone that entered her cell. The man with the cain walked towards her.

"Don't be alarmed Belle! My name is Mr Gold. We are here to help you!" The man with the cain walked straight to her and tried to kneel in front of her mattress.

"How do you know my name?"

"Please. Do not be frightened!" Belle looked straight into his face. She had no idea whether this Mr Gold was indeed telling her the truth or not, after all she had been living in a place where no one had really spoken to her, but there was something in his voice and the way he approached her that made her feel he was being sincere.

"If you are trying to help me, why are you doing so?" A reasonable question in Belle's mind. No one had ever wanted to help her before. Belle thought back to the time the lady who had called herself Regina had spoken to her through the cell peep hole and remembered Regina telling her that they were helping her by keeping her locked in this cell. This memory caused Belle to shift her seating position and before the man, Mr Gold, could answer her previous question she said:

"No you can't help me. I have to be here. For my own safety as well as everyone else's." The two men shared a confused look. Belle realised they had no idea about her, about what she could do. Mr Gold turned back to her and asked kindly "What do you mean Belle? Who told you this?" Belle was not sure whether she could divulge this information. After all besides the name of the man in front of her she knew nothing about these two people and, except for their apparent want to help her, why they were there? "I'm not sure if I'm allowed ..." she began.

"Don't be afraid of us Belle. We want to take you far away from the god awful place. You can trust us. Who locked you in here?" Trust. That was a word more easily said allowed than actually taken. Being in this cell who had she known to really trust or indeed learn how to trust. Yet again, however, Belle was filled with this sense that Mr Gold's intentions of taking her away was indeed truthful and it was this feeling that forced out the words "Regina. Her name is Regina" before she allowed self-doubt to enter her mind. "She came to my cell and told me that I was here for my own safety." Again, Mr Gold and the other man shared a look. This time, however, it was of unquestionable anger. Mr Gold stared Belle right into her eyes and with what appeared to be forced calmness he stated: "You're coming with us. You're leaving this terrible place!" Belle was pulled to her feet by Mr Gold and was ushered to the door.

"My name is Jefferson" came the voice of the other man. He had a friendly smile and held his hand out to Belle who took it cautiously.

"Thank you. But there is something that I should probably warn you about. Strange things happen ..." Belle had thought it would be best to be honest and share with her 'rescuers' her secret. After all she did not want to surprise them by setting something on fire or blowing something up, but her words her interrupted by Mr Gold.

"You can tell us all about it at my shop, dearie. We need to get going now." Mr Gold placed his arm around her and began to, slowly, push her through the cell door. The man Jefferson quickly followed them out.

They walked briskly down a long corridor. Belle's breathe caught in her throat as she saw a tall man mopping in an incredibly slow manner. 'He'll send me back!' Belle thought to herself panicking. Just walking out of the cell door had made Belle strongly desire to never see it again. The threesome approached the mopping man but he did not move his position at their arrival. Belle thought Mr Gold and Jefferson were sharing her thoughts of confusion towards this man, until Jefferson whispered into Mr Gold's ear: "Where's our security guard?" Before Mr Gold could answer, however, there was a huge yell of "There they are" ahead of them and four tall, strongly built men began to race towards them. Belle instantly knew all of them were in trouble. Mr Gold, in an attempt to save Belle, pulled her backwards, which caused her to fall as he and Jefferson seemed to ready themselves for the attack.

Although Belle knew Mr Gold's actions had been a bid to get her away from the confrontation that headed their way, something happened within Belle that caused a ripple inside her to build in a way that made her feel she was about to explode. The feeling inside of her intensified even more when she looked up and saw her rescuers being hurt by these supposed 'security guards.' Like Belle, Mr Gold was on the floor with a dangerous looking man holding him down by Mr Gold's throat. Jefferson appeared to be putting up a good fight as two men where surrounding him. It took Belle a moment to realise that the fourth man was creeping towards her. "Back into your cell, sweetheart" cackled the man. Belle tried to pull herself backwards as far as she could, kicking her legs in a defensive manner towards the man. "You will not be leaving here tonight!" The sentence ended with a disgusting laugh. The man spat down himself. "No come here!" he ordered. "No!" Belle screamed. The man carried on advancing. Belle's blood was reaching boiling point. Her vision was becoming blurry and she was starting feel light headed. It was the heartfelt "No" that broke away from Mr Gold's lips that brought Belle back into the situation. Something in the way Mr Gold had spoken pushed out the intense feelings that raged in Belle's body as she jumped to her feet and yelled "NO!". A wall of what looked like blue flame forced itself out of her and flooded the corridor. The power of the flame pushed back the guard men who had been attacking Mr Gold and Jefferson. They each landed at the bottom of the corridor, bones broken and unconscious as a result of Belle's flames.

As soon as the flames had exited her body Belle was left with a sense of relief and oddly a sense of sheer happiness. 'That has never happened before!' Belle thought.

"What the hell was that?" Jefferson yelled in exhaustion but also intrigue.

"My, my Belle. You are full of surprises." Mr Gold said breathily, still sat on the floor where he had been pinned down by his throat.

Belle could not answer them. She could only smile. Free at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Filled with a strong sense of relief and happiness, Mr Gold sat perched on a wooden stool in the back of his shop (known to him as his office), as Belle, to her insistence, dabbed a cool damp cloth on the cut that one of the security guards had left him above his left eyebrow. Belle had been determined to be the one to do this as she had felt responsible for its occurrence and thought it a small thank you for what he, and Jefferson, had done for her. Being reminded of their past memories together, Mr Gold had not objected to this. He felt in absolute ecstasy at having Belle, his Belle, willing stand this close to him. He could feel her cooling breath run gently through his hair and the soft touch of her hand brush delicately against his forehead. Mr Gold had been glad when Jefferson had offered to leave to find Belle some new clothes to wear. "I can imagine you are sick to death of the colour white." Jefferson proclaimed as he left the shop. Again Mr Gold had not objected to Jefferson's absence. The more time he and Belle spent together alone the sooner he could start helping her remember who he was and who they were together. For you see, like everyone else in Storybrooke, Belle had no recollection of her life in the Enchanted Forest. For all that Belle knew she had spent her whole life locked away from the world. And what a terrible life it had been, Mr Gold noted.

Mr Gold sat in complete silence as Belle, still gently dabbing at his battle wound, revealed her treatment in the cell. The cruelty, the sheer cruelty of the carers stabbed at Mr Gold's heart. Perhaps what disturbed Mr Gold more was the fact Belle felt she had deserved it. Although glad she was that he and Jefferson had helped her escape, Belle told Mr Gold she felt her release would now endanger all those around her. After all that was why Regina had locked her up, in Belle's eyes. Mr Gold shuck his head. Anger swelling inside of him. "Regina!" He spat the name though gritted teeth.

"Do you know her?" Belle enquired.

"Oh, I know her dearie." Mr Gold replied with the same venomous tone in which he had said Regina's name. No one had ever dared to cross Rumplstilskin, the Dark One, before. He had powers that Regina, though being a powerful sorceress in her own right, could only dream of. Mr Gold, however, though he still possessed Rumplstilskin's cunning and deviousness, the actual powers and magic he now lacked, thanks to this curse. Mr Gold searched his mind to find ways he could seek revenge upon Regina. Despite holding some power and authority in Storybrooke it was his lack of actual magic that frustrated him most. However, it was as Belle began revealing that "strange things happened to me whilst living in that cell" that Mr Gold realised he did possess magic. He had it through Belle.

"What do you mean strange things happened to you?" Mr Gold asked. It was here Belle divulged everything to him. The accidental fire that resulted in her wardrobe and side table being removed. The bruises and cuts that had mysteriously appeared all over her body and the violent dreams that seemed to result in her waking to a ruined mattress. Belle also mentioned the markings on her wall. The five lined blocks and the words 'NEVER FORGET' that she had briefly remembered carving but not sure why. The blue flame that had appeared during her escape had never happened before and she noted how she had felt confused and yet somehow happy that it had actually happened. The action had made her feel good. Mr Gold sat through this in silence taking in every word as though his life depended on it, as a crooked grin began to etch its way across his face. So this was why Regina had locked Belle away? Belle had magic. Very, very powerful magic at that. Magic that Regina saw as a threat so she had kept her hidden and told Rumplestiltskin she was dead to prevent him from ever discovering the truth. 'Ha!' Mr Gold thought to himself, an echo of Rumplstilskin's manic laugh seeping though. 'I know what Belle is, Regina.' His thought continued 'And you will pay for keeping her away from me!'

From what Belle had revealed to him, Mr Gold could see that Belle was indeed an incredibly powerful sorceress, though, poor thing, she had no idea. Having been kept in solitary confinement and not being told about her magic or being able to use it, had forced it to bottle up inside of her to the point of explosion. Belle was like a powder keg ready to explode. The blue flame at her escape was just a small sample of what she could actually do. However, she needed help and guidance. At the moment the magic controlled her instead of it doing Belle's bidding. This was where Mr Gold believed he could help her. He could teach and show her what to do. Turn her into something truly great. A real threat to Regina. Then one day Belle would be able to seek Mr Gold's revenge on Regina. After all Regina had locked Bella away for so long and therefore Belle would surely wish to seek revenge too, right?

Mr Gold stood with a start, causing Belle to stagger backwards. "I know what is happening to you Belle and I want to help you." Belle looked at him slightly alarmed, but he grabbed her hands making the damp cloth fall with a _thud _ to the floor, and continued "I know I must seem a strange man to you and I do not blame you for being concerned about what I am to tell you, but it is important that you listen and understand." It was here that Mr Gold explained everything. Regina's curse, the Enchanted Forest, how he had been formally known as Rumplestilskin, but as a result of the curse he was now known as Mr Gold, and how all the Storybrooke residence were now suffering from amnesia as they too were from the Enchanted forest but all their memories had been swiped away. All memories that is except for his own and Regina's. He touched upon their time together and how her father had asked him, as Rumplestiltskin, to care for her as her father's land battled the ogre wars, and how whilst living in his castle Rumplestltskin and Belle had become quite fond of one another, but it had been the curse that separated them. There were some major floors within Mr Gold's retelling of the events, but what was said was all, in his opinion, what Belle needed to know. Why would Belle need to be told that it was he who had thrown her out of his castle and it was her only father who had abandoned her when she had no one else to turn to. 'No, no. It would only upset her' Mr Gold mentally concluded. His way was the better way.

After he had finished, Mr Gold paused and looked to Belle for a reaction, but Belle was silent. Mr Gold could almost see Belle's mind trying to process everything he had said. Her mouth was open as if readying herself to speak but no words came out. She closed her red lips only to open them again seconds later but words still escaped her. After what felt like several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Belle eventually said:

"I'm Magic?" Unbelivability was clear in her voice.

"Yes." Mr Gold answered, relieved she had finally said something. Mr Gold seeing Belle sway on her feet, ushered her to sit on the wooden stool.

"And we were ... together?" Belle stammered, still trying to comprehend all she had just been told.

"Yes" Mr Gold said slowly, careful not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"How is it I can't remember you or anything but that cell?" Belle's voice was returning to its original strength.

"Like I said" Mr Gold began, "It was Regina's curse that wiped your memories away as well as the rest of Storybrooke".

"I have magic." Belle said allowed but to herself. "So I am dangerous?"

"No!" Mr Gold jumped in, seeing Belle's face change to panic. "You are not dangerous. You are special, unique ... wonderful. Being locked away has prevented you from using your powers, causing them to bottle up and be released out of your control when you feel a high level of emotion. But I can help you."

"You?" Belle said uncertainly.

"Yes Belle. As Rumplestilskin I had powers of my own, powers even Regina could not truly match. I would love to pass my wealth of knowledge and experiences onto you." Mr Gold gazed fondly at Belle. "But also Belle, I have taught students before. A mother and daughter. Both of which went on to achieve great things." Again Mr Gold left out vital aspects of this story. His two former students had been Regina herself and her own mother, Cora. Mr Gold thought back to those times and sighed. Both cases had left him very disappointed. Cora had broken his heart and Regina had become a mere nuisance. Belle would be different, however. She had already shown strong power that Regina and Cora had taken months/years to obtain. She had something that neither Regina , Cora (and even himself admittedly) possessed. A pure heart. Belle would become a powerful sorceress and would match the power of Regina.

"You will help me?" Belle asked.

"Yes." Mr Gold replied enthusiastically, glad she had not been too afraid of what he had told her.

"And you will help me remember our past?" Mr Gold's heart skipped a beat. He had not been expecting her to say that. He leaned forward close to her and said with a smile "I will do everything I can Belle, to ensure that." Mr gold wanted to kiss her there and then and it took all of his self restraint not to.

There was a sudden _clang _sound indicating someone had walked into Mr Gold's shop. It was Jefferson.

"Helloooo!" He called out. Mr Gold scowled in slight annoyance at hearing Jefferson's voice, but gave a slight bow of his head to Belle and stumbled with his cain to the front of his shop.

"Here" Jefferson exclaimed placing a large bundle of clothes on to Mr Gold's counter. "Clothes fit for a queen."

"They had better be." Mr Gold snarled at Jefferson, who took a step back.

"They are for me?" Came Belle's sweet voice. She had followed Mr Gold out without him realsing and stared intrigued at the bundle of clothes.

"Of cause my dear. I had assumed you would not wish to spend much longer in that white dress." Mr Gold added with a smile to which Belle laughed and shook her head.

"I was sure not to pick out anything white." Jefferson added.

Mr Gold ignored Jefferson's comment and carried on talking. "Now Belle, I live in a house just up the way. There are plenty of spare rooms for you to stay with me."

"I don't want to be any trouble ..." She began.

"it's no trouble. I will just go and collect my keys from the office." As Mr Gold walked to the back of the shop, Jefferson knelt towards her. "You will look lovely in these clothes."

Belle laughed again. "Thank you. I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Jefferson" He blurted out. "I'm Jefferson. If you need anything just let me know."

Before Belle could answer, Mr Gold had returned and escorted Belle to the shop door and lead her out. Just as she was about to close the door behind her she half whispered "Bye Jefferson." and lingered a few moments staring at him and then left. Unknown to Mr Gold, a look that could only be described as potentially dangerous to him had just passed between Jefferson and Belle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence, focus and concentration that was all that she needed. As Mr Gold had promised, for the past two months he had been helping Belle control her magic. Belle was not of the arrogant sort and certainly she was not one to enjoy being at the centre of attention, but even she had to admit she had made a great deal of progress under the guidance of Mr Gold. They had begun in a basic way. He had asked her at what time did she feel the most powerful. Without really having to think too much about the question, Belle had replied "When I am angry or hurt." Belle had never been truly sure how Mr Gold had helped her to do this, but Belle was now able to use her anger and channel it into controlling her magic. She could easily admit that it had been incredibly hard at first. How could she feel anger when all she could feel was the sheer happiness and gratitude and also perhaps love for Mr Gold. How could she even consider being angry when she was in fact so happy. Mr Gold had told her to remember her time in the cell and use that to bring out her power. Belle had done so and soon her anger was back. He helped her 'feel' the magic and get to know its properties, allowing Mr Gold to guide her into transporting that 'feeling' into her other emotions, making her create magic as and when she wanted to. Now she could flick her wrists and balls of blue electric energy would appear. Belle could now hover objects in the air and bring them to her. Mr Gold was in constant praise of her progress. He clapped with joy at everything she did making her want to continue pleasing him. In Mr Gold's eyes Belle could do no wrong.

Obviously, like anyone who is learning, there were a few accidents. For instance, out of sheer frustration of not being able to make one of Mr Gold's chair's come towards her, she had caused a dark blue energy power to break all the glass in Mr Gold's front door. Belle could not have been more apologetic or Mr Gold more kind.

"It's quite alright, Belle." He had said. "You are still learning. I will get Jefferson to fix it."

The evenings with Mr Gold were just as intimate as their time during the day learning. It was at this time Belle would ask questions about the Enchanted Forest, about its people and, more interesting to Belle, about Mr Gold himself. At first he had tried to push aside her questions, out of fear he would reveal something she would dislike and turn against him, but her persistence forced him to disclose information about his heart break of losing both his wife and son. Belle had placed a comforting hand around Mr Gold's when she had heard this story, bringing them closer together. Mr Gold shared with Belle how his son had been transported to this world and he was desperately trying to find him, but he did not know where exactly he was. Belle had then made a quiet decision with herself to try and find Mr Gold's son, Baelfire, when she could control her own powers better. Until that time, Mr Gold and Belle spent their evenings happily in one another's company.

It was, however, around two months of being free from her cell and taking part in the intensive training (as Mr Gold called it) that Belle started to feel restless. She was happy with Mr Gold without a shadow of a doubt, but she wanted to walk outside his house. See what Stroybrooke was like, meet some of its people. Since being set free she had not left his house and slowly she was beginning to feel as she had done when she was in her cell. On several occasions Belle had asked Mr Gold if she could go out but he replied either saying: "No! It's too dangerous. If Regina saw you she would take you away!" or he made her feel guilty "you're not happy here?" to which she immediately replied "Of cause I am!" (which was true) and that put an end to her request. The only slight difference to their routine was when Jefferson came by. He never stayed for long. Just long enough to talk to Mr Gold, smile at Belle and he was gone. Belle looked forward to his visits. Not because she had grown particular feelings towards him, or so she thought, but they were a break away from what had become the norm. Jefferson's visits were a chance for Belle during her lessons to pause and take a breath. Brilliant as Mr Gold was, he did work her very hard. 'However' Belle thought, 'He is only trying to help and look where it has lead me. Look at what I have achieved.' Belle said this to herself over and over as she tried to suppress her longing to see over Mr Gold's high walls.

"Focus and concentrate Belle." Came Mr Gold's voice bringing Belle back to his presence and today's lesson: Trying to create a shield of energy that would help protect her against any magical attack. Standing tall and placing her hands in front of her, hand palms facing each other, she tried to bring out the energy. As hard as she tried she just couldn't do it. Her mind was hooked on thinking about life in Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry, Mr Gold. I cannot concentrate."

"Perhaps you are tired." Mr Gold offered, yet sounding slightly disappointed Belle sadly noted. "Come sit down for a bit and we will try again soon."

Belle did as Mr Gold suggested but she knew she was not tired. She knew what she wanted. the magic within her was pushing Belle to just run. Mr Gold had no power over her, why was she allowing him to stop her from doing what she wanted? The magic was beginning to bubble up. She desperately tried to ignore it, let it simply dissolve within her, but she couldn't. It was almost too much. She couldn't stop herself from jumping to her feet and saying:

"I have to go outside Mr Gold. I have to get away from this house." The look upon Mr Gold's face told Belle she had spoken in a way that was different to how she would normally address him.

Slowly Mr Gold replied: "Belle sweetheart, you know you must stay within this house. It is for your own protection. If Regina ..."

"Please. I need to go..." Belle's voice still contained a forceful tone.

"No." He did not raise his voice or say this in an aggressive way, but the simple answer of 'no' made Belle lose control. The blue flame wall appeared, but instead of pushing those in front of her away, as it had done during her escape, Belle herself was pulled back causing her to hit her head hard against the brick wall and black out. Mr Gold jumped to his feet and cried "Belle!" but she did not hear this.

_Belle's mind was fuzzy. She somehow knew that she was in a dreamlike state and yet everything around her seemed so real. It took her a few moments to gain her bearings but recollection began to stir in her mind and suddenly she heard her own voice: "No one decides my fate but me!" Belle tried to turn and see where the voice was coming from. She was laid down on a stone floor, back uncomfortably placed against a stone wall. In front of her was a crowd of people moving in what seemed like nervousness. Two people in front her moved slightly and there she was. The Belle of the Enchanted Forest. 'This must be a flashback or a memory' Belle decided. Before she could really think about this she heard another voice, a more high pitched theatrical voice "It is forever dearie." 'Mr Gold?' Belle thought. But it wasn't Mr Gold. The creature, for it definitely did not look human, strutted to where the other Belle was standing. And then Belle realised. 'It's Rumplestiltskin. It's Mr Gold when he was Rumplstilskin.' Suddenly without needing to observe what was happening in front of her, Belle had a sudden rush of memories enter her mind. She felt dizzy. The people in front of her began to blur. The last thing she heard was "Forever is a long time" spill from that high voice. The world seemed to spin and the she heard:_

"Belle, Belle! Are you alright?" Informing her that she was back in Mr Gold's house. Belle tried to speak but she was overcome with a searing pain from where she had hit her head. Mr Gold pulled her gently to her feet and softly guided her to a coach. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a cold compress.

"Now it's my turn to care for you." Echoing the movements Belle had done to him in his shop to his cut, Mr Gold did the same to Belle. She was so soothed by it that she fell asleep before informing Mr Gold on what she had seen or remembered.

It was as she slept that Mr Gold grabbed his coat and was readying himself to leave. Belle missed him kiss her on her forehead and whisper "I will return soon my love." She also missed Jefferson walk in and Mr Gold's orders to him to "Look after her. I will be back shortly." As Mr Gold left Jefferson found Belle sleeping. He took an arm chair close to her and watched fondly.

"You are the one who is the fairest of them all" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello" came a chirpy voice as Belle, blurry eyed, stretched under the woollen blanket and tried to move to where the voice had come from. She moved startled when her eyes fell upon Jefferson.

"Don't be alarmed!" He saw that his greeting had surprised her.

"Were you watching me sleep? How long have you been here?" Belle did not ask these questions with the real concerned curiosity that perhaps they should have been. In fact at first she did not seem to mind or be bothered at all by Jefferson's presence. If anything she welcomed it.

"About an hour I'd say. You're rather adorable when you sleep." Belle did not know quite how to answer this or indeed how to react. Although she did trust Jefferson and Mr Gold did too for that matter, which only added to his trustworthiness in her own eyes, somehow Belle did not feel it was right for him to address her in this way and suddenly she felt guilty for gladly welcoming his company near her. Things between Belle and Mr Gold had become very intimate and though they were not officially 'courting', Belle felt that perhaps Mr Gold would be hurt if she returned the over welcoming posture Jefferson was presenting her with.

Jefferson noticed her change in sitting position and quickly added. "Mr Gold told me to look after you. He's gone out, probably to his shop. He'll be back soon I imagine." Just hearing Jefferson mention his name placed Belle back at ease. It was not Jefferson's presence, she surmised, that was making her feel edgy. It was Mr Gold's absence. After all they had been living in one another's pockets for the past two months. Yes, he had left to go to his shop several times before, but Belle had always been occupied doing something Mr Gold related, so when he had returned she had never truly noticed his absence, but right now, however, she certainly did. What interestingly surprised Belle was how much his absence seemed to affect her. Honestly, she did not like it. Belle wanted to be in control of her own life and realising how dependant she had become on Mr Gold almost frightened her. It was Jefferson's voice asking "coffee?" that brought Belle out of this negative thought. "Sure." Belle replied and they both walked into Mr Gold's kitchen, a kitchen that was filled with same amount of Antiques as the rest of his large house.

"He really likes these old, quirky looking objects, doesn't he?" Belle said as she smiled and picked up a tin box that contained tea bags. Jefferson gave out a small laugh. "He sure does" holding up a rusty looking teaspoon. Belle sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Jefferson moved around the kitchen opening cupboards and draws with complete confidence. Clearly he had done this 'making coffee' thing a few times before. Belle noted that Jefferson was a well dressed man. A man who seemed to take pride in his appearance. At this moment he was wearing fitted black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black done up waist coat. A simple outfit but one that suited him well, Belle felt. Belle blushed as she realised how intently she had been staring at Jefferson. Gathering herself quickly together she asked: "So how long have you been working for Mr Gold?" Belle was not sure if she had asked the wrong question but there was certainly something about it Jefferson did not like. For his shoulders appeared to have tensed and he looked to be grabbing the handle of the kettle a little too tight than would perhaps be deemed necessary.

"It's quite a long story to be honest Belle." Yes, there was definitely something wrong. Jefferson looked like he was desperately trying to find the right words to say. Eventually he sighed and said: "I know about it too, Belle." Belle looked at him confused. "The curse. I know Mr Gold has told you about it." Belle nodded in agreement. There seemed little point in lying to him about it. "As you know we are not from here. More truthful perhaps, we do not belong here. We all had lives in the Enchanted Forest. You did, Mr Gold did . . . I did. I had a daughter Belle. A beautiful, loving daughter." Jefferson looked sad and turned to the kitchen table carrying two mugs of warm coffee. Belle took hers and blew over it to help it cool down before then tasting it. Jefferson stared glassy eyed at his cup. Belle wondered if it would be rude of her to ask him to carry on with his story or would it be better to leave him in silence. Belle didn't get the chance to decide for Jefferson burst into life again and began telling his life's story of himself and his daughter, Grace.

They were happy together. Just the two of them. Although Jefferson gave no mention of Grace's mother, Belle couldn't help but receive the impression her mother had died. Belle continued to listen as Jefferson told her about the games of hide and seek that he and Grace would play in the forest and all the imaginary games Grace would play by herself. 'Tea Time' she had called it. The story took a darker turn, however, when Jefferson mentioned the Queen, Regina. Belle's inside performed a summersault. Jefferson did not specify what type of work the Queen had asked him to do, but it resulted in him being trapped in a place called 'Wonderland' and not being able to get back home to Grace. On finishing his story, Belle could see that Jefferson was on the verge of tears. "Mr Gold has told me he knows where she is in this world and will show me where if I help him out for the next six months. I have nearly done 3 months already, so HALFWAY!" Jefferson sang the last bit manically causing Belle to feel slightly uncomfortable again. Belle wasn't sure why Mr Gold had not already reunited Jefferson and Grace. Surely it made sense to do so as it almost seemed cruel to keep them apart. On the thought of the word 'cruel', Belle bit her lip and scolded herself mentally for using the word 'cruel' in the same sentence as 'Mr Gold'. 'He's been so good to you!' Belle reminded herself.

"So how are your lessons going? Interrupted Jefferson. Belle smiled: "Quite well thank you. Though ..." She stopped herself before she could reveal too much, but to her dismay she had not been quick enough. Jefferson eyed her curiously. "Though?" he enquired.

"I'm not sure if I should say."

"Something bad?" Belle did not like the way Jefferson's eyes lit up as he said this.

"No" Belle retorted forcefully.

"Come, come Belle. You must tell. I told you my story at your request. So please, share one with me." Belle eyed him carefully. Jefferson was right. He had shared his story so why shouldn't Belle confined in him her memory flashback? As Belle had sat and listened to Jefferson, Jefferson kindly returned the same courtesy. On her conclusion she added "But I have not yet told Mr Gold, so please refrain from doing so." Jefferson nodded slowly.

"So your memories are returning?" He asked intently.

"Yes, well no ... not really it was only a flashback and it has only happened once I ..." Belle was cut off by a strange ringing sound coming from Jefferson. Seeing the confused look on Belle's face, Jefferson gave a small laugh, reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small silver slab ... thing. "It's called a mobile phone. Don't worry, Mr Gold has one too." Jefferson grinned, pressed a button and held it to his ear and said "Hello." Instantly, however, his grin fell. Jefferson stood and said "I'm on my way." He shoved the mobile phone back into his trouser pocket. "I've got to go." He announced.

"Was that Mr Gold?" Belle hopefully asked.

"No it was . . . someone else. Sorry I've got to go." Without waiting for Belle's response he left the kitchen. Belle yelled "Thanks for the coffee!" but the slamming of the front door was her only answer.

'Curious. Very curious.' Belle thought. She walked up to the sink and began washing the used mugs. Once she had completed this task she slowly strolled into Mr Gold's sitting room and for the first she really examined the objects he owned. Some of them made her laugh as they simply reminded her of Mr Gold. Belle passed some odd looking trinkets on the mantelpiece when her eyes fell upon something that seemed vaguely familiar. A Chipped Cup. Belle reached out to it, as she held it in her soft hands she was overcome with the same dizzy feeling she had had only two hours earlier.

_The air had gone hazy and Belle could only just make out that she was in hall of some kind and then she saw herself again. Flashback Belle was wearing the same dress she had done in her first flashback. Belle couldn't quite see clearly enough to understand exactly what was going on but she heard memory Belle say "I'm sorry. It's chipped" to which a voice, unmistakably belonging to Rumplestilskin - Mr Gold, replied "It's just a cup." There was a brief giggle and the air again turned fuzzy. Belle felt nauseous as another memory seemed to be pushing its way into her mind. "Never Forget!" were the words that this new memory brought with it. The air became clear and what she saw this time made Belle panic. She could see herself again, but to Belle's distress her memory self was another cell. A different cell from what she had been rescued from but it was still a cell, only the walls were dark blue instead of white. "Never Forget!" Belle's memory self screamed with her hands covering her head. Another voice came out of the darkness. A woman's voice. An unfriendly, mocking voice. Regina's voice. _

_"Oh you will forget my dear. You will forget who you are. Who he is. What he even meant to you. He will be nothing to you. And you will be dead to him." Regina laughed hysterically, as memory Belle screamed. "Never Forget, Never Forget" over and over. Eyes wide and panic spread over her face. "Goodbye Belle. Enjoy your last memories of him." Regina cackled and gradually her voice began to fade. Memory Belle continued to yell "Never Forget!" She jumped to feet, grabbing a stone as she did so from the gravel floor and began carving these words into the wall. "Never Forget, Never Forget ..." _

The words swam around Belle's head till she could feel soft carpet on her knees and the smooth chipped cup in her right hand. Belle sat on Mr Gold's living room floor trying to process the days interesting events. The two flashbacks and Jefferson's story and quick exit. Belle was still sat there when she heard a loud _click_ and heart warming "Belle?"

With a smile Belle thought "He's home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Placing her phone back onto her desk, Regina turned and walked to her office window and gazed over her kingdom. 'Beautiful' she thought to herself, everything was just how she wanted it. 'Look at the poor fools, going about their boring everyday lives, saying fake hello's with their fake names.' It all made Regina glow inside. Trapped they all were because of her. Separated from the ones they love because of her. Regina continued to gaze happily out of her window. Regina could hear the sounds of Storybrooke everyday life. Through the window she spied upon Mary Margaret, rushing home from teaching at the school. Just as Regina thought this moment could not get any better, David, a patient from the Storybrooke hospital who had recently come out of a coma, bumped into Mary Margaret spilling hot coffee down her white cardigan. "Perfect!" Regina clapped her hands and howled with laughter at the sight. "Perfect, perfect, perfect!" She turned and began to pace around her stylish black and white office. Yes, yes that had indeed been a perfect display and had indeed made her happy, but her happiness was tainted by a shadow. A cruel shadow that Regina feared would get in the way of her plans. Remembering what had happened zapped away all her pleasant feelings from just a moment ago.

"Two months! How can she not have been found after two months!" Regina was referring to a breakout that had happened at the Hospital's secure centre for the dangerous and unstable that was held within its basement, when one patent or prisoner (Regina didn't care what they were called as it made no difference to her) had escaped and several security guards had been injured. Regina had been completely surprised when she had learnt about it and a sense of fear had crept inside of her. There was a good reason why this particular person had been kept in a cell in a place only a select few knew about. Regina, loathsome to admit it, felt threatened by this escaped prisoner. (For that is what they truly were)Back in the Enchanted Forest Regina had witnessed a girl perform magic of an alarming superior skill to Regina's own. Regina hoped that the curse would have taken away the girls powers as it had done her own and for years she had been made to feel that this was so. However, the girl's escape and the manner it had been done had made her feel otherwise. "Where is she?" Regina said allowed through gritted teeth standing behind her large desk. How could anyone escape her? And how could she still not have been found? It did not help that Regina could not ask for help, not that she liked 'asking' for anything. The block of cells in the Hospital basement was known by so few people that asking for help would mean revealing it's true identity, which in turn would mean revealing what Regina saw as her threat. That simply could not happen. But where was she? It was as she was thinking this 3 musical knocks were heard at her office door. Before she had time to say "Enter" Mr Gold had opened the door and was walking confidently into the room.

"Good afternoon, Madam Mayor" Mr Gold said with a smile. Regina rolled her eyes. She could not be bothered with Mr Gold's games today.

"What do you want Mr Gold?" Regina said in a dull 'I really was you to go away' voice. Mr Gold continued to smile and walked closer to Regina's desk.

"Your kindness always did overpower me." He placed a mocking hand over his heart.

"I will ask you again." Regina answered, clearly frazzled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just a little talk." Regina hated the mock innocence that came out of Mr Gold's voice.

"Then be quick about it. As you can see I'm very busy!" Regina looked down at her desk and rifled through some papers.

"Something troubling you, dearie?" Mr Gold said coolly after a few moments.

"Nothing that I can't handle." Regina replied so quickly she had not really considered the oddity of the question till after she had answered. She looked up and stared at Mr Gold with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" Again Mr Gold replied in a mock defensive tone.

"Oh no reason. You just seem very ... distracted of late." Regina stiffened at this and hastily added "No, everything's fine. It's all perfectly fine. Yes, everything's fine." But she had said 'fine' too many times to be convincing she knew and worse still Mr Gold knew it too. Regina sighed and fell back into her large office chair. She would have to tell him something. Sadly Mr Gold, unlike some of the other Storybrooke residence, was not stupid and Regina worried that if she appeared to mysterious he would ask more questions. She had to pick her words very carefully. "Unknown to most of Storybrooke there is a well carefully protected ... prison cell that I constructed to keep the criminally dangerous for when my curse brought everyone here. I thought it would be best to keep them locked up and their whereabouts unknown so they would not cause any problems here."

"Keeping Storybrooke safe, how ... thoughtful." Regina noted that Mr Gold said this perhaps too tensely, but carried on talking regardless.

"Indeed, Mr Gold. For the good of Stortbrooke." Regina continued. "Yet, somehow one prisoner escaped two months ago and I'm finding in somewhat hard to locate their whereabouts." Regina was careful not to reveal too much specifically about the individual. She was fully aware of Mr Gold's past with this prisoner. In fact she had told him herself that the said prisoner, known as Belle, had killed herself. Regina did not want to have Mr Gold's anger added to her list of growing problems too soon. It was when thinking this Mr Gold asked "What did this prisoner look like? Perhaps I could help find them for you?" Regina tried to hide her panic at this and desperately sort out an excuse.

"No, Mr Gold ... It's quite alright. I'll find them myself."

"Honestly Regina, it is no problem. I'm sure together ..."

"No! I will find her!" Regina bit her lip in complete annoyance at herself as soon as she said the word 'her'.

"Her?" Mr Gold asked. For some reason he appeared to be finding the whole situation highly amusing. 'Am I missing something?' Regina thought. He saving grace came with three heavy knocks at her door. "You have to go now Mr Gold. As you can see I have another guest." 'Thank god' Regina thought and as she did so she accidently knocked a piece of paper to the floor which landed at Mr Gold's feet. He leant over and picked it up.

"A masque ball?" Mr Gold read.

"Yes." Regina sighed in annoyance that he was still in her office. "Why don't you come and bring you girlfriend?" Regina gave a joking smile which was thwarted by Mr Gold's reply. "Maybe I will." Regina did not like his smile. It seemed to be teasing her, but she did not know what about. "I will leave you to your guest," Mr Gold walked towards the door. "But just so you know I will keep my eyes wide open for your missing prisoner. After all we would not want anything to get in the way of your curse and plans now, would we? I mean it would be devastating ... for you!" And on that final sentence Mr Gold opened wide the door and walked out with an air of confidence Regina found displeasing.

Regina frowned for a moment as her second guest had not yet entered the room. 'Were they too trying to avoid Mr Gold?' She shook her head and smiled to herself, sitting back down and glancing at her paper work.

"Something funny madam mayor?" And there he was in a blink of an eye, standing in the centre of her office as if he had been there for hours already.

"Good Jefferson you're here. I need you to do something for me." Jefferson put his hands inside his pockets and sauntered forward showing he had no fear of Regina ... for the moment. "You need me?" Jefferson said grinning. "Well, well. And why should I do anything for you?" Regina hated his confidence and wanted to snap it out of him.

"Because I am the mayor in this town and you will do what I tell you ... plus if you want to see your daughter again ..." Regina had hoped for a completely different reaction from the one Jefferson currently displayed.

"That won't work this time, Madam Mayor, on me. You see I already know where my daughter is and I know already when I will be seeing her again. Mr Gold . . ." Realisation dawned on her face. "Oh, Mr Gold has said he will help you get your daughter back? Jefferson are you serious? Is this why you've become his lackey? Oh Jefferson ..." Regina laughed in his face. " Do you really think Mr Gold gives a damn about finding your daughter? Don't be so naive! Is his word the reason you left a respectable job looking after those patents?"

Jefferson blurted out "'looking after patents?' Is that what you call it? It's practically torture what you do! No wonder one of them escaped." Regina's eyed grew wide. "So you heard about that did you?" She quizzed as Jefferson looked away sheepishly. "Do you know where she is?"

"No!" Jefferson replied convincingly as Regina immediately looked at her desk.

"It's something to do with Mr Gold." She started. "I'm sure of it. He's being far too cocky."

"More cocky than usual?" Regina had to laugh at this, despite herself.

"Find her Jefferson. You know who I'm talking about." Jefferson had worked at the Hospital basement for years and was aware of the girl who Regina wanted to keep hidden. "Find her and bring her to me. And find out what Mr Gold is up to" She added. "It can't be good!"

Jefferson continued to look at the floor. He hated being ordered about by both Mr Gold and Regina. Bringing out some last of his self respect he bravely asked "What do I get out of this?" Regina looked coldly at him and then smiled her most evil smile.

"You will do this for me Jefferson or you will never see your daughter again as I will kill her!" Regina loved the panic and fear that swam across his face.

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

"Of cause I can, Jefferson. I'm the Mayor. I can do whatever I want to." Regina stated frankly. "Find the girl and find Mr Gold's secret and then you can play happy families with your daughter." Regina did not want to hear or look upon Jefferson's pathetic face any longer. She added "Now get out!" Jefferson tried to linger but a sharp look from Regina told him not to waste his time. Shaking his head clearly troubled, Jefferson walked out of Regina's office closing the door behind him with a _thud. _

"I always get what I want." Regina thought. She walked back to her window and continued to watch the Storybrooke people go about their lives.

"Oh I love being me!" Regina said out loud, biting into one of her juicy red apples that sat in a bowl by the window.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Kill my daughter? Kill my daughter?" Jefferson said allowed as he hastily walked towards the forest. "She can't do that. I won't allow her to do that. My Grace. My lovely Grace. I'm sorry I ever left you." To anyone observing Jefferson they would be witnessing a man who was evidently filled with some form of distress. Without realising it himself he had passed the same tree five times now, whilst continuing to utter. "Kill my daughter? Kill my daughter?" Jefferson was lost. He had no idea what to do. He was trapped under Regina's control and Mr Gold's control both threatening to take from him the only thing that he had worth living for. Grace. Without a doubt Jefferson despised Regina, after all it was her fault that he had been stuck in Wonderland in the first place. He had originally told Regina, the queen, that he no longer wanted to do her bidding. He wanted out. He despised himself for doing all the things he had done for her. Regina, half caring ,had brought him to Stroybrooke with the curse and allowed him to keep his memories and provided him with a mansion on the edge of the forest. "But what was the good of having a large house when you are the only one living in it? " Jefferson yelled at non-petrified cherry bush. "And what is the point of giving me my memories when SHE doesn't remember me!" Regina had laughed in Jefferson's face when he had gone to her about finding Grace, after he had seen that she had new parents and a new name.

"What more did you want Jefferson?" Regina had said in pretend kindness. "You have a house, you have your memories, what more did you expect?" "I want Grace!" He had yelled at her, but there was no point. Jefferson could do nothing. He was angry, hurt and betrayed by Regina. 'I should have seen it coming.' Jefferson had told himself. 'I knew what she was like and I trusted her?'

Jefferson had now picked up a large branch and was beating a defenceless shrubbery with it. He was recalling in his mind all the dealings he had had with Regina. Yes, she had given him a job in her 'prison' (she liked calling it that) and control over its inmates and of the one she was the most wary of. Belle. Mr Gold's Belle. The loving, sweet, innocent Belle. Having witnessed firsthand what Belle was capable of with her own powers, Jefferson understood why Regina had wanted to keep Belle's identity a secret. He remembered watching Belle sleep at night in her cell and wondering what she could do to Regina and now he knew and wished so desperately that Belle would kill her. Although he had not yet admitted it to himself, Jefferson had grown rather fond of Belle. If he did not know Mr Gold wanted her for himself, he would have tried to ask her out. But he couldn't so he wouldn't. This lead onto the innocent shrubbery receiving a few more beatings. "What am I going to do? I can't betray Belle, though I wouldn't mind seeing Mr Gold suffer too, but I can't allow my daughter to die." Jefferson gave out a loud scream in agitation and frustration and started to stamp through the forest.

Wild animals scattered themselves when they heard the _stomp, stomp, stomp _of Jefferson's heavy boots. He was still in his deep trapped thoughts when he came across a make shift wooden castle. Something, Jefferson noted, Grace would have loved to have played in. Tears swelled in his eyes as he walked closer to it. The wood was rotting, the nails were rusted, and the whole thing looked as if I would fall down should the wind pick up its strength. Jefferson was circling the castle when he spotted a pair of small legs swaying down from over castle's lowest ledge. He took slower steps, trying not to alarm whoever owned the legs. As Jefferson got closer he could make out a soft hum that definitely sounded like a kids voice. Deciding to show himself, Jefferson walked straight in front of the rusty castle.

"Hello" came a friendly innocent voice. Jefferson stood back as he recognised who the kid was. It was Henry Mills, Regina's adopted son.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Jefferson asked, not to concerned as after all Henry wasn't his kid. Henry shuck his head and replied. "No. It's a day off." He added "But I'm reading which is kind of school work ... So I guess it's ok." Jefferson really liked this kid. It was just a shame he had a complete bitch for an adoptive mother. 'I hope Ms Swan is better.' Jefferson thought. Ms Swan was Henry's biological mother whom Henry had only recently found and begged to stay in Storybrooke, much to Regina's dismay. Jefferson jumped up to where Henry was sitting and looked at the book he was indeed reading. It was a large old thing that was filled with both writing and pictures. "What's your book about?" Jefferson asked with true interest. He had just glanced at the page Henry was on and saw a picture that looked distinctly like ... Belle. "Oh it's just a book about stories." Henry replied in a way that made Jefferson think he was not too sure whether to tell him about it or not. "What story are you reading about at the moment?" Again Henry looked troubled about how to answer. He looked down at his book then back up to Jefferson and said "Beauty and The Beast". Jefferson nodded. He knew what that one was about. In fact he had seen most of the Disney films, but he knew that the stories were real. As mad as that sounded, he was aware of the fact he was from a place known as the Enchanted Forest and there was a real person called Snow White and a real prince Charming and, more importantly, there was a Belle who had lived with a 'beast' of some sort. Was this book re-telling what had taken place in the Enchanted Forest? The picture of Belle looked like the portrait of the girl he had helped rescued and certainly the creature that was called the beast looked exactly like Rumplstilskin. Jefferson considered asking him whether he could read it, when a loud _beep_ caused Henry to shout "My mum's here!" And he jumped off the castle and ran towards the car. Jefferson noticed as Henry jumped down that he had forgotten his book. As it was still open on the page Henry had been reading, Jefferson began to think whether Mr Gold had been truthful in his telling of Belle's time in the Enchanted forest. This book would help her remember. In the heat of the moment, Jefferson ripped out the 'Beauty and The Beast' story, jumped off the castle and ran the opposite way to Henry, before Henry had even reached the car and realised he had forgotten his book and his mother, Regina or Ms Swan, could spot him.

Jefferson kept on running. Heart pounding. Blood rushing through his veins. 'Home' he thought to himself. 'Just go home!'. He felt the paper torn from the book rattle in the wind as he sprinted. To his annoyance one of the papers escaped his hands and he went colliding after it. Luckily it did not go far and when he bent down to pick it up, Jefferson read what was written. It was Rumplestilskin telling Belle to leave his castle. _"My powers clearly mean more to me than you!"_. 'Ouch, that's harsh!' Jefferson thought to himself. 'I wonder if Mr Gold told Belle this part of their past. Maybe I should give her this to remind her.' Jefferson was not being cruel. He did have Belle's best interests at his own heart, but a part of him knew that Belle would not be happy when she read this and would, he thought hopefully, lose her faith in Mr Gold. That was what Jefferson really wanted. Revenge on both Regina AND Mr Gold.

'And Belle' Jefferson noted 'Would be a good place to start.' He began his walk back to his mansion with a smile upon his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sky had turned jet black and was sprinkled with silvery stars when Belle descended the stairs that evening. She had left Mr Gold in his study two hours earlier as he had his own business work that needed attending to and Belle wished to have a break from yet another day of intense training. She had finally mastered the magic shield skill, Mr Gold had been keen on her accomplishing, and it had left her completely drained of energy. Belle had gone upstairs to her room to lie down but she could not sleep. Her brain kept taking her back to the flashbacks she had had two days ago. Confusing her feelings towards Mr Gold and towards herself. The Belle she felt she was now seemed completely different from the Belle she saw in her memories. Perhaps that was all partly due to the fact Belle now knew she held magic, very powerful magic. She thought with a shudder to the memory of her in the queen's cell, with Regina laughing at her as Belle had screamed 'Never Forget' repeatedly. Was Mr Gold the answer? Was he the reason why Belle had carved these words into the wall? or was Belle trying to remind herself of who she was? Regina had somehow discovered she possessed magic and then locked her away. Did 'Never Forget' refer to Belle's powers and not forgetting what she could achieve? Questions, questions, questions. There were so many questions and yet so few answers. Belle had still not told Mr Gold about the flashback and the memories. She was not entirely sure why she hadn't, but she felt that at the moment she needed to keep them to herself. Feeling that this was the best reason, Belle had forced everything about it out of her mind and focussed on tonight. Mr Gold had promised her a surprise this evening. He had not given Belle any clue to what it would be only that she needed to be downstairs in the dining room at 7:30. Having changed into one of the nicer dresses Jefferson had found for her, Belle smiled at her reflection in the mirror, saw that the clock read 7:28 and walked down stairs towards the dining room.

Belle's mouth had dropped open the moment she had walked into the room. Candle light surrounded her, a sweet smell of lavender filled her nostrils, food that looked beautiful caused her taste buds to swell and there he was amongst it. Dressed, not overly formal but in a suit to suggest that he had made an effort. Her eyes warmed when she looked at him. This was perhaps the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Well she had been trapped in a white cell, so it wasn't hard to beat, but her breathe had been completely taken away.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Mr Gold held out Belle's chair for her to sit and then went to the opposite side of the table to take his own seat.

"Wow. Mr Gold this looks amazing." Belle said amazed, still not quite believing what was before her.

"Thank you. But please, Belle, you don't need to keep calling me Mr Gold." Belle admitted to herself that it was odd she called him 'Mr', when they were so close but she asked "What else should I call you?" Mr Gold paused and thought for a moment. "When you use to know me as Rumplstilskin you often shortened it to Rumple." Belle smiled at him. "Ok, Rumple. Thank you for this lovely meal." "You're welcome" he answered her.

They sat together sharing bowels and plates of delicious food. Mr Gold had indeed really gone to town to make this evening special for Belle, well for them both, and Belle was completely grateful. They spoke for hours. Mr Gold told Belle of his work in his shop and Belle showed him pieces of magic she had been practising for him. He smiled fondly at her. It made Belle's heart swell to see him look at her that way. After they had finished eating and a few glasses of sweet white wine had been drunk they moved to sit on a blanket Mr Gold had placed on the floor for after their meal. It was here that Mr Gold presented Belle with a piece of paper. "I saw this around town the other day and was wondering if you would like to go ... with me." Belle examined the piece of paper and excitement filled her. "A masque ball?" she read aloud. "In two days time?" Belle was shocked, surprised, completely overwhelmed. She wanted desperately to go to the ball. Not only was it a chance to spend another amazing evening with Rumple but it would mean she could see outside this house and witness Storybrooke for the first time. So many good things had happened in a short space of time. She glanced to Mr Gold who seemed to have a concerned look on his face. It was then that Belle realised she had not actually given him an answer. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Of cause I'll go with you!" Belle, in her excitement reached over to hug Rumple, but instead their lips met. At first she was taken aback. Not quite sure how to react but her senses told her she was ok. Belle leant forward again and she and Mr Gold shared a passionate embrace.

What the embrace lead onto was something neither of them had expected to happen but both of them wanted. They stayed there on the floor for the rest of the night and very early morning, both sleeping exceptionally well and completely at peace. The masque ball poster now lay crumbled by Belle's feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Note: I'm a little busy this weekend so I thought I would up load three chapters today as I will not be able to Saturday or Sunday. I hope that's ok. Will update again as soon as I can :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

_Tick, Tick, Tick._ The sound echoed in Belle's mind forcing her out of her deep sleep and back to reality. Before she opened her eyes, however, visions of the night before flashed in her head causing her to smile, and to slightly blush. For the first time since ... well since she could remember she was completely happy. Belle was finding out who she was and had the love of a truly good man who would do anything for her, as the previous night showed. Opening her eyes she found herself on a comfy bed. How did she get here? Belle was certain they had both fallen asleep downstairs after they ... again she blushed. She turned to her other side, expecting to see Rumple next to her but he wasn't there. Belle frowned instantly, suddenly feeling very lonely. Why had he not woke her up? Belle glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 10:00am, it told her. Despite it being later than she thought it still was not incredibly late, but Belle not wanting to be in this bed on her own much longer, decided to get up. She tried to wake herself up a bit more and stretched her legs ready to get out of bed, but she immediately realised she was completely naked. To her slight horror Belle then realised her clothes were not in this room. 'I can't walk around the house with no clothes on!' She thought alarmed at her situation. Another part of her, however, thought 'It doesn't matter. He's already seen you naked now' too which Belle once again blushed. "What am I going to do?" Belle said sinking her head into the silk pillow, not being able to probably suppress the grin on her face. (She could see the funny side of this situation) But then she remembered with thankful delight. 'I'm magic. I can bring my clothes to me.' Scolding herself for not thinking of this straight away, Belle concentrated on a white t-shirt and blue skirt and twisted her wrist and there they were. She actually laughed aloud. It was in moments like this, this moment in fact being the first moment, she was glad she had magic. Pulling on her top and skirt Belle quickly brushed her hair and made herself look presentable then went downstairs to find Rumple.

Belle did not need to look far. He was exactly where she'd assumed he'd be. In his shed spinning his wheel. Belle was unsure why he did this. Nothing came of it. In fact he wasn't actually spinning anything. Rumple was just spinning a wheel. Belle had not wanted to pry too much about it, after all Rumple appeared to take pleasure from it, so she didn't give it much thought. She tapped lightly on the shed window. He looked up smiled knowingly at her and came out. "Good morning, Belle. I trust you slept well." Belle hid her blush this time. "I did thank you. Yourself?" He laughed at this and added "The best I've ever had." Belle felt happy and silly at the same time. She had to remind herself that she was a grown lady and not a little girl. Rumple took her arm and they walked back towards his house together.

"I thought we could carry on with where we left off yesterday in this lesson." Belle looked at him sideways a little confused. She had thought that they would be doing something else romantic today and putting the lesson on hold. After all she had already come so far with it and they had been practising everyday for the past two months surely she deserved a break. Rumple had not noticed her look and had carried on talking. "We shall go into the front room and go over some of yesterdays techniques." Was he serious? Did last night mean nothing to him? 'Of cause it did!' a voice yelled in Belle's head 'Stop being so dramatic he's just trying to help you.' Rumple lead them both into the front room where he sat Belle on the chair nearest the window. He was about to begin speaking again when there was a loud _knock _at the door. Rumple sighed "Excuse me, dearie. I'll be right back. Keep practising." He gave Belle a warm smile and left for the front door. Honestly, Belle was really put out and had no interest of 'practising' today. She leant back in the chair and heard the front door opened and sat straight back up again when she heard Jefferson's voice echo through the house. Belle got to her feet and was half way to the front room door when she saw Rumple walk past slowly followed by Jefferson. She was about to say 'hello' when she saw Jefferson drop something outside the door and it fell silently to the floor. Belle rushed to pick it up and was about to run after them to pass it back to Jefferson, when she stopped herself. She looked down and examined what it was and realised that it had been torn out of a book. A children's book she noted by the large illustrations. Belle assumed that it was one of Grace's books until she looked closely at one of the pictures. The drawing looked identical, really identical to ... herself. Belle knew it couldn't be possible but she then drew her eye to another drawing and it was undoubtedly familiar. She had seen this exact scene in one of her flashbacks. There was Belle wearing the exact same dress from the first memory and there was Rumplsiltskin and a crowd of people in a large hall. Belle read the words: _"Maurice feared for his kingdom as Ogre's could be seen damaging neighbouring villages and killing all those that stood in their way. He had called upon Rumplstilskin to help save them by making a deal with him. Rumplstilskin had agreed to help and named his price. Maurice's only daughter, Belle. Although Maurice had said no and tried to compromise with something else, Belle bravely announced that she would go with Rumplstilskin forever."_ Belle was shocked by what she read. So she had left with Rumplstilskin because of a deal not because her father had asked him to keep her safe, as Mr Gold had told her.

Mixed emotions seemed to buzz inside Belle. She could feel magic swell in her blood, causing her hands holding the pages to flap. Her heart beat raced as the pages shook more violently. Suddenly she let them go and instead of falling the pages flew two metres in front of her and began circling her, revealing aloud their content. _"You will clean by castle from top to bottom everyday"_ Rumplstilskin's voice came off a page. _"The place looked filthy" _and another _"Once you have finished washing the blood off that one you can start on this one!" _Pages flew around her, their pace becoming quicker, echoing Belle's racing heart. Rumplstilskin's voice grew louder and louder and sounding more cruel. Belle eyes grew wide and teary as each sentence revealed a new lie that felt like a stab at her side. The worse came at the end when the last page flew into Belle's face and screamed _"My powers clearly mean more to me than you!"_ Belle stood still and watched the papers fall to the ground one by one. It was as the last one hit the floor she realised Mr Gold (for she no longer wished to call him a name that implied some sort of affection) was standing in the doorway with Jefferson at his shoulder.

"You've been lying to me." Belle did not shout this, but her voice shook with a feeling that she would do soon.

"No, Belle. I haven't." It was clear in Mr Gold's eyes that he knew that Belle was right.

"All this" She pointed to the pages now scattered all over the floor. "All this is what truly happened and it is nothing like what you told me." Still she did not yell but anger was clear in her posture and facial expression. Mr Gold walked towards her pleading in his face. "No Belle. I only altered the truth because I wanted to protect you."

"By lying to me!" Now Belle yelled. Mr Gold's movements towards had been the tipping point. She didn't want him anywhere near her. "Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away from her and began to storm towards the door, when Mr Gold grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back to him. That was it. The spark of his moving towards her turned into an explosion as he touched her. Belle began to shake. The whole room began to shake and the sky outside turned a depressing grey as thunder and lightning suddenly burst through the air. Belle's features began to change and to Mr Gold's horror, her eyes turned a ghostly blue and Belle's once chest nut hair was now transformed into long dark swaying blue flames. Mr Gold could no longer recognise it was Belle. She stared her new ghostly eyes into his green ones and through her white gritted teeth commanded "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Mr Gold did not need to be told twice. He instantly let go of her arm and everything stopped. The room stopped shaking, the thunder and lightning stopped and sky went back to being its original blue. Belle's features, also turned back to their normal forms, but her intense stare had remained on Mr Gold. "Stay away from!" She yelled at him and turned and ran out the door.

Mr Gold stood in sheer shock. What had just happened? Although he knew the answer to this question he still could not believe what had just transpired in his front room. "Belle, I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. Mr Gold looked up and saw Jefferson standing awkwardly in the door and then it was his time to get angry.

"This is your fault!" Mr Gold screamed at him. "If you had just left us a lone this would not have happened." He stumbled forward, picked up one of the pages and pushed it at Jefferson. "Where did she get this? Did you give it to her?" Jefferson staggered back at Mr Gold's angry words. What annoyed him was the fact Mr Gold was blaming him.

"How can you blame me when you are the one that lied to her." Jefferson quickly realised this was the wrong thing to say. Mr Gold, despite his bad leg, jumped at Jefferson pushing his cain at Jefferson's throat. "I never lied to her!" Mr Gold yelled chocking Jefferson. "I never lied!" He said over and over. Jefferson, struggling to breath, grabbed Mr Gold's shoulders and pushed him off., causing Mr Gold to fall back into the room among the fallen pages. Jefferson did not wait to see if he was alright, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the door. Mr Gold stayed on the floor grabbing at the pages, ripping them ferociously till he fell back and cried.

Belle did not know where she was running to. All she knew was that she couldn't stop. 'What if he is running after me!' Her brain panicked. 'Just keep running, Belle' another part of her answered. How she got here was not really clear, the past half an hour had become a blur, but when she had eventually stopped running she found herself in a forest clearing. Belle had no recollection of entering the forest at all. She spun on her feet trying to decide which way to go, heart still thundering and tears streaming down her face. 'He lied to me!' was all that she could think. The pages kept resurrecting inside her mind and shouting out the written sentences. "Stop! Please stop!" Belle clutched her head and accidently pulled at her hair. She was starting to feel light headed and began to sway on her feet. "What's ...happen...ing... to me" Belle stammered. She felt her knees give way and collapsed on the floor struggling to breathe. From her right side she heard a _crunch _and soon she felt the presence of another being. "Please... leave me." She struggled to get these words out. "It's me Belle. Jefferson. Let me take you home." Panic and a sudden burst of adrenalin allowed Belle to yell "No! I'm not going back there. I'm not going back to him!" But straight after she could feel herself losing consciousness and the last thing she heard was Jefferson's soothing voice.

"No. It's alright Belle. I'm going to take you back to my home. At the edge of the forest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"So she's at your home now, Jefferson" Regina's voice with the uttermost glee rang through her office. Jefferson who was once again in the centre, looked down at his feet. "Yes, she is." He could not believe he had decided to do this. Betray Belle just as Mr Gold had done the previous day. This would kill her, maybe even literally if Regina had her way, but it was the only way to guarantee Grace's safety. "Then bring her here, Jefferson. I want to see this so called threat. And you say Mr Gold is in love with her?" Regina's eyes sparkled "Oh this is just too good to be true!"

"I'm not bringing her here, Regina." Jefferson lifted his head but would not meet his gaze.

"Very well I will come to your house and fetch here myself!" Regina made to walk to the door, but Jefferson leapt into her way.

"No!" Jefferson did not want his dirty need to be revealed too soon. Not today anyway. He at least wanted to spend some time with Belle before she would hate him, undoubtedly, forever. "I have a better idea. Let her think she is safe at my house." His stomach churned. "And I will bring her with me to the Masque ball at the town hall tomorrow night and you can 'claim her' then?" The look on Regina's face showed that she liked the idea. She enjoyed theatricality so this was very much her style. Regina paused and thought about it.

"How will I know which one she is? She will be all dressed up and pretty tomorrow. Not to mention she'll be wearing a mask." Jefferson had not thought this out. What could he do to indicate who Belle was?

"I'll kiss her!" He blurted out without really thinking about it. Regina just raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Yes, at midnight whilst everyone is dancing, I will kiss her and you will then know."

"A kiss of betrayal" Regina smiled. "Oh Jefferson I love it. Ha! And then the poor fool will be mine again." Regina went back to strolling around her room. Although it was clear that this was her way of telling Jefferson he was dismissed he could not help but ask: "And Grace. When will I see her?" Regina did not even look at him. She simply said "Soon, Jefferson. Soon." "And Belle?" He added. This was clearly one question too many. Regina turned and snarled "And what of Belle? Why do you care? Why should I divulge my plans to the like of you? You will have your daughter soon, which is all you wanted, wasn't it? Now get out!" She yelled the final three words. Jefferson could do nothing but obey. He left feeling guilt ridden and just as unhappy as he had done when he came in. Even the knowing that he would be reunited with Grace soon could not put a smile on his face. Perhaps this was because he knew deep down, she was lying to him.


	13. Chapter 13a

Chapter 13 a) The Ball 'Belle'

The box had been left on her bed whilst she had been walking alone amongst the trees near Jefferson's house. On entering the bedroom when she had arrived back at the house Belle had seen it lying there on the bed. Belle could not lie, she had been curious to know what had been within. The box had been large and beautifully wrapped with a lace ribbon bow tied at the top. She had approached it cautiously at first, half expecting Mr Gold to appear from a corner, but he didn't. And suddenly it struck her, why was she assuming it was from Mr Gold? Why did she not think it was from Jefferson? After all he had rescued her, again, in the forest when she had run away from Mr Gold and neither she or Mr Gold had spoken a word to one another since yesterdays event. In fact she had hardly spoken to Jefferson either, despite being a guest in his house. Jefferson had done exactly what Belle needed him to do. He had given her space. Belle had thought that it may be out of fear of what she had done in Mr Gold's home, indeed she had demonstrated that she held a lot of powerful magic and so she understood if Jefferson wanted to keep his distance in case of anymore accidents. At the same time, however, she craved personal space because she had frightened herself too. The feeling she had felt when she had caused Mr Gold's living room to shake and the sky to thunder was one of odd delight. Belle liked this power. She liked losing control in that way and knowing she was effecting things around her that a normal person would never be able to do. It had given her a sense of strength, a kind of independence, as this was something only she could do and she, shamefully perhaps, liked the fear on Mr Gold's face as she had turned the same colour as her magic. Belle liked being powerful and having someone fear what she may do. These thoughts scared her too, however. Did they make her a bad person? Was she wrong to feel this way? Perhaps, she thought, she would feel better once she had more control over it herself so she would be able to make those things happen without having to feel true anger, hurt or betrayal first.

Belle ran her fingers over the lining of the box, trying to discover if there was a card or tag revealing who the mystery box was from or what it may contain. At first she found nothing and curiosity getting the better of her she slowly tugged the end of the ribbon letting it fall open like a blooming flower. It was as the ribbon un ravelled that she saw the card. Picking it up and bringing it close to her eyes, Belle read "_I thought you may wish to wear this tonight." _Belle at first had been confused and then she remembered the poster Mr Gold had shown her. "The ball!" She said allowed and with sudden excitement she pulled the rest of the silver wrapping off the box, lifted the lid and stood in awe of what she found.

It was stunning. Golden coloured with small yellow sequins around the bust area. Belle lifted it out of the box, held it up against herself and looked into the long mirror. Indeed the dress was stunning. There could be no other words to describe it. Without meaning to sound vain, Belle had to admit it looked good against her. The colouring suited her skin and it was the perfect length and puffyness to not allow her to not appear dumpy. Belle looked back into the box to see if there were any more clues as to who had sent it, but all she found was a matching golden lace mask. 'Of cause , it is a masque ball' Belle mentally noted. All her previous fears she purposely swept aside and Belle allowed herself to become excited and look forward to the nights festivities.

At 8:00pm sharp there was silent wrap at the bedroom door, Belle just adding the finishing touches to her gown walked over and opened the door. It was Jefferson. He looked more handsome than Belle had given him credit for. There he stood in front of her dressed in silver tux. Jefferson seemed to have taken a lot of time in hid readying process. He looked immaculate. A black, pointed mask was held in his left hand. Belle had been to fixed on examining him that she had not seen him do the same to her or watch as his jaw had almost literally dropped as soon as she had opened the door. It took the wind to push the bedroom window shut to bring both Belle and Jefferson back to their senses.

"I thought you would like some company on the ride to the ball, Belle. So I would like to offer you my arm." Belle paused for a moment as the memory of Mr Gold painfully flew into her mind. She had said she would go with him tonight, 'Well you're obviously not going to. He was probably lying about taking you anyway?' Her brain told her making her immediately take Jefferson's arm and allowing any thought of guilt about Mr Gold to evaporate the moment their arms touched. Belle was determined to enjoy her night and whether she did this with Jefferson at her side instead of Mr Gold, so be it. Nothing would ruin this night ... she hoped.

The moment they had arrived there Belle was enchanted by the fantastical atmosphere surrounding the ball. It appeared so otherworldly that she thought briefly that Jefferson, somehow, had taken her back to the Enchanted Forest, but he hadn't. The Storybrooke town hall was decorated to represent 1700s Paris. Belle hadn't actually known this, in fact she didn't know what the town hall usually looked like, but she had heard someone whisper the information to another and stored it in her mind in case she needed a conversation topic. Belle had to stop her mouth from dropping every time she turned in the hall and saw something new and spectacular. In her eyes everything was truly wonderful and everyone person there looked stunning in their costumes and masks. This really would be a night to remember.

Jefferson lead Belle to a long standing table that held exotic foods, again Belle had overheard this from another whisper as all the food she had eaten so far seemed exotic in comparison to what she was given in her cell, and a large silver bowl that had small glass cups dangling on the outside of it. Jefferson picked two cups, lifted a large spoon from the bowl and poured some of the liquid within it into the two cups.

"It's punch." Jefferson had said as he had passed Belle a cup. "I think you will like it." Belle was still admiring the details on the bowl and simply nodded as she took it from Jefferson. "I have to go talk to someone about something ... I won't be long ... enjoy the ball." Jefferson briefly smiled at her, placed his glass back onto the table turned and left. Belle had been too busy enjoying the punch in her cup to observe the nervous quality in which Jefferson had spoken to her. All she was concerned about was filling her cup back up with this delicious punch. She leaned over the bowl trying to find the big spoon that Jefferson that used but she couldn't see it. She frowned and tried to subtly look around the bowl for it, trying to not look to suspicious. After a few moments of searching she gave up. Placing her right hand into the bowl she twirled her wrist and the large spoon appeared in her right hand. Grinning to herself, another benefit of her magic, she filled the cup up and turned away from the bowl to drink it. Belle was, however, temporarily stopped as she saw two green eyes staring at her, almost alarmed, and despite the rest of the face being covered by a mask she could distinctly make out the person was frowning at her. Had they seen her use magic? Without wanting to appear as though something unusual had just occured, Belle simply raised her cup to the person looking at her and said: "Great punch!" then quickly walked away, being careful not to spill her drink on the couples dancing near her.

Belle carried on walking through the ball room having some near misses as couples came gliding towards her. She soon felt that it may be a good idea if she simply sat down. Scanning around the room for somewhere to sit she spotted an empty chair next to a young lady with a plain lilac dress, holding her mask in her hands. Feeling a bit giddy from all the excitement around her, Belle confidently walked up to the lady and said. "Is this seat free?" The lady who had been staring dreamily at the dancing couples looked up at Belle startled, shook herself and said "No, no. Please sit down."

"Thank you!" Belle said with a smile taking the seat. "I kept getting in everyone's way!" The lady in the lilac gown nodded.

"Yes, I was doing that too!" Despite the lady having laughed at the comment, Belle could not help but note she seemed sad.

"Have you been dancing?" Belle asked in a hopeful way, trying to raise the girls spirits but only seemed to make things worse.

"No. I haven't anyone to dance with." This made Belle feel really sorry for her. If Jefferson was nearby she would have asked him to dance with her. Belle could clearly see this lady was lonely. Perhaps it was a skill she had picked up from being alone in the cell, allowing her now to recognise loneliness and the lady next to her was covered in it. Desperately trying to fill the silence that had suddenly grown between them. She rattled her brain and remembered something that she had heard just as Jefferson had lead her inside

"I like how the decorations of the ball echo the feel of 1700s Paris." Belle tried to sound as sophisticated as possible, as that was how the person she had overhead had said it. The other lady looked at Belle and then glanced around the room as if noticing the decorations for the first time. "Yes. I suppose they do." The lady looked at Belle, smiled genuinely this time and said: "My name is Mary Margaret." But before Belle had time to answer her, Jefferson had strode over and come between them and pulled Belle to her feet, dragging her to the dance floor. Belle gave Mary Margaret an 'I'm so sorry' look through her mask to which Mary Margaret, still holding her own mask, nodded reassuringly. 'I hope someone asks her to dance soon!' Jefferson stopped pulling her when they were in the centre of the room.

"Here have some more punch!" Jefferson urgently placed another cup into Belle's hand. "It has a different taste but I think you'll really like it." Jefferson's eyes were jumping from one side of the room to another and she saw his once clean silver jacket now appeared covered in dirt. "Are you alright?" Belle asked. Jefferson looked back to her and tried to look calm. "Drink Belle. I promise you will like it." Belle did so. Jefferson was right, the taste was indeed different. She still liked it but could not quite put her finger on what was different, but then she began to sway. Belle dropped the cup to the floor. The room was spinning. Belle had forgotten Jefferson was in front of her till he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. Belle did not like at all what was happening to her. She pushed Jefferson a way and tried to yell "What are you doing?" but her legs gave out under her and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 13b

Chapter 13 b) The Ball 'Jefferson'

"So she is here? In this very room!" Regina grinned maliciously at Jefferson, to which he could only respond with a simple nod of his head. He could not believe he had done, well the first part of it anyway. Jefferson had brought Belle into a trap and no one would be there to save her at mid night. He hated himself for this and he hated Regina for making him do it. There had been several moments when both he and Belle were back at his mansion getting ready, where he had walked up to her room ready to reveal everything to her, but he couldn't. He just simply couldn't do it. He had Grace to think about. Saving Belle would mean losing Grace forever. Her death if Regina had her way. What else was he to do? Jefferson had waited so long to be finally reunited with Grace, how could he think of falling at the final hurdle.

"Everything is going perfectly to plan." Jefferson had never seen Regina, or indeed any one for that matter, grin as widely as she was doing at this moment. Regina was enjoying each moment that Jefferson was suffering. So much hate of her and himself raged through Jefferson's body. But what could he do? "When midnight approaches slip this liquid into her drink." Regina pushed an small oval shaped bottle into Jefferson's anxious hands. "What will it do to her?" he stammered. "Getting cold feet are we?" Regina mocked. "Starting to grow concern for the silly girls life? or is there something more? Do you have 'feelings' for her Jefferson?" Regina mocked him fanning Jefferson's hatred of her. Suddenly, however, Regina became very serious. "Remember, Jefferson, that girl is what is in the way of you ever seeing your daughter again. If you want to see your darling Grace in your arms by the end of the week you will slip this liquid into Belle's drink and bring her to me at the back of the hall's garden. Is that clear Jefferson?" She spat every word at him. "You will do this for me or else." With another mock smile Regina turned on her feet and glided away towards the hall where the party was in full swing. Jefferson was left alone with his thoughts. He looked at the clock that stood above Stroybrooke at the top of the library. It was 10pm. Just two more hours till he had to do the dirty deed. Jefferson had considered finding Belle and trying to dance with her, but seeing her face all lit up as she moved through the hall admiring everything her eyes fell upon stopped him in his tracks, forced him to turn and walk towards the hall's garden instead.

It was a very well kept garden, there was no denying. At certain points it reminded Jefferson of when he was in Wonderland at the Red Queen's palace. Memories still haunted him of his time there, where he had desperately tried to re create his magical top hat to transport him back to the Enchanted Forest, back to Grace. The only bit of magical travelling he had been able to do was thanks to Regina and her god forsaken curse that had brought him here instead. Jefferson sat on a white bench and stared at the large fountain of a stone nymph emptying a water jug, alone with his thoughts. He had sat there on his own a whole hour without realising it, when a hesitating, kind voice woke him up and out from his depressing thoughts.

"Excuse me sir." Jefferson looked up to see a skinny, nervous looking man with black glasses and curly ginger hair gazing at him. "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to ask whether you were alright. You have been sitting here some time on your own. Do you not want to join the party?" The man seemed kind and sincere. Jefferson tried to return a look that showed the man was ok, but he failed miserably. "Do you want to talk about it?" The man asked sitting down next to him. "I'm a doctor you see. Not a surgery doctor." The man gave a hesitant laugh. "A psychiatric doctor. People tell me things, things they cannot always say allowed to the people they want to do. Doctor Harper is my name." He left his right hand out for Jefferson to take, whilst pushing his glasses up his nose with his right. "Nice to meet you doctor Harper." Jefferson shook Harper's hand. "But no I'm fine. I don't need to talk about anything." Doctor Harper continued to look at Jefferson and simply nodded. "Yes." Harper started. "Yes, well should you ever change your mind or wish to come to my office and talk to me directly, one on one" he fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a white card "here is my card." Jefferson took it from him as he thought it would be rude to say: "I'm not interested." and placed it in his own jacket pocket. "Well!" Harper said with a smile getting to his feet. "I think I need another cup of that delicious punch. I think it must be really strong for I thought I saw the most bizarre thing. I was standing by the table about to fill my cup when a young girl in front of me was doing the same. I think she was struggling to find the ladle as she kept glancing around the table, but then, you see, she put her hand in the bowel and suddenly there it was. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was like magic. Perhaps, I have had too much of the punch this evening." Harper giggled to himself and began to walk away. "Enjoy the rest of the ball, Jefferson." Although Jefferson had been listening to Harper's story it did not occur to him till Harper was out of sight that Harper had been talking about Belle. 'Belle's using magic!' Jefferson said to himself. Panic flew over him as he started to fear of what other people would say if they see Belle using it. Regina would know who she was straight away. Jefferson began to walk slowly towards the ball. 'I've got to find her! How could she be so reckless and use magic in a place like this!' he was almost sprinting as he was thinking these thoughts when he was suddenly taken off his feet.

"Get out my way!" Came an angry voice. It was Mr Gold.

"You're the one who pushed me over!" Replied Jefferson indignantly. He watched Mr Gold walk into the ball room and then picked himself up off the dirty ground. Jefferson patted himself, annoyed at what had just passed and trying to remove as much of the dirt from his suit as possible.

"What on earth have you been doing?" Shrieked Regina into his ear, causing him to jump. He had not heard her approach. "Do you realise what the time is?" Jefferson's eyes widened as he looked at the Stroybrooke clock. 11:55pm. He had five minutes to give Belle the potion and kiss her. Without replying to Regina Jefferson sprinted into the ballroom, knocking into several people as he went. He scanned the room for Belle and spotted her sat talking to Mary Margaret. Grabbing an empty cup from a nearby table poured the potion into it as he continued his brisk walk to Belle. He ran to Belle and pulled her up from her seat, not even asking if she was ok. Pushing people out of his way, Jefferson dragged Belle to the centre, hoping this would be a clear view for Regina to see them as she stood on the stage, glancing all around the room.

"Here have some more punch!" Jefferson pushed the cup into Belle's hands and tried to avoid her gaze. He did not want to look upon her face a realisation of his betrayal showed itself there. Belle enquired if he was ok, clearly his posture was concerning him. "Drink Belle. I promise you will like it." Jefferson watched her drink every last drop and his insides cried out in quilt. Belle began to sway. 'Do it now!' His mind yelled. 'Complete the deal and seal Grace freedom.' Placing his hands around Belle's face her kissed her hard upon her soft lips. Jefferson could feel Belle sway under his touch, he thought she was about to collapse, but with the final bit of strength she had left, Belle pushed him firmly away and then collapsed. Before Jefferson had the chance to feel guilty his thoughts told him that he needed to get Belle away as soon as possible. People who had been dancing around them stopped and looked. "She's fine, just had a bit too much to drink and the heat has knocked her out. I'll take her outside." Trying to sound as if nothing was wrong Jefferson scooped Belle into his arms, she was so light, and began to walk outside. He was almost out when an almighty _thud _was felt, as something hard hit his head.

"What have you done to her!" It was Mr Gold. He had hit Jefferson with his cain. Jefferson did not have time to answer as Ms Swan, the town's Sheriff, Doctor Harper and several other people swarmed around Mr Gold dragging him away from Jefferson to the opposite side of the ballroom. He could hear his protests as he carried on walking, briskly, to the end of the gardens.

"Where is she?" Jefferson said aloud when he had got to the end to find no Regina waiting for him. Fear began to swell inside. The longer he stood there with Belle in his arms the more he was tempted to run. Three times he had turned to do so but had immediately turned back again thinking of his daughter. It was on the fourth time Regina finally appeared. "Where have you been?" He almost yelled at her.

"Temper, temper Jefferson." Was Regina's cool reply. Regina placed her hand on what looked like a flower basket, hung on the wall, and twisted something beneath it. Before Jefferson could ask what she was doing there was a brief thud as the wall seemed to open into a small arched door. "Take her through here and leave her there. I will think of something to do with her later." Jefferson, legs shaking, walked through the door that had appeared and continued down a short passage leading into a small dark room. Cobwebs lined the dusty walls, and a dirty cot was in the corner. Jefferson laid Belle down on it and picked up a moth eaten blanket off the floor, shuck the dirt and dust off it and covered Belle. He had to leave straight away. A wave of guilt was erupting inside of him.

Regina was waiting for him as he walked out. She closed the brick door behind him by twisting the same something beneath the flower basket. She looked bright eyed and evilly smiled at Jefferson and walked up to him and said: "Now lets go back and enjoy the ball." Laughing to herself she turned headed towards the hall. Jefferson looked back at the brick wall. Tears filled his eyes. He placed his right hand on the brick wall and whispered. "I'm sorry, Belle. Please forgive me!" Reluctantly Jefferson turned and left. To anyone who walked past the back of the garden they would never know that anything terrible had just taken place or a secret room was hidden behind the brick wall.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Something had happened, he did not know what, but something terrible concerning Belle had just taken place at the ball. Mr Gold had looked on broken hearted as he had witnessed Jefferson kiss Belle. A small relief had come when Belle clearly pushed Jefferson away, but the relief was quickly replace with fear as Mr Gold had watched Belle collapse. In his mind there was no reason why she should have done. He had spent the entire evening watching her, at a distance, to make sure she was ok. He had been too worried to approach her in case seeing him had made her angry and caused her to repeat what had taken place within his house. When Belle had suddenly collapsed it had truly shocked him and he wanted to know exactly what Jefferson had done. Mr Gold had been pulled away, however, and ordered to go home by Storybrooke's sheriff, Ms Swan, when he had approached Jefferson to find out what he had done. Yes, this approach had included hitting Jefferson hard on the head with the metal tip of his cain, but Mr Gold was simply concerned for Belle's safety. He had no idea where she had gone, or perhaps more correctly where Jefferson and Regina had placed her. For in his mind, Mr Gold was certain Regina had something to do with it. Regina had followed him out, after Ms Swan had escorted him off the premises, and mocked him.

"Leaving so soon, Mr Gold." She had laughed. "Did your girlfriend go off with someone else. Someone more her age. Someone more... attractive." Regina's words had stung him and he knew there and then something was amiss.

"What did you do to her? Where is he taking her?" Regina looked at him in what Mr Gold assumed was fake ignorance. "What on earth do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Where ever you have hidden her I will find her. I always do!" Determined to have the last word he turned on the spot and began to walk in the direction of his house.

The _tap, tap, tap _ sound of his cain hitting the cement pavement was the only noise keeping him company on his slow walk back. Mr Gold reminisced about the two months Belle had been with him in his house. He had been so happy, Belle had been so happy. 'Why didn't you say what really happened?' Mr Gold had asked himself this same question several times since Belle had left and each time his reply was 'I didn't want to scare her away. Why would she come with me if she had known I had sent her away from my castle? I bent the truth to protect her. So she could see who I really was and how much I loved and cared for her.' His eyes were watering. Mr Gold missed her so much and now something had happened to her and he didn't what he could do to help her this time. He wished he had his magic back. Magic. "Magic" he said allowed to himself. He did have magic. Not in him but he had bottled some up, hadn't he? Before Regina's curse had come. Mr Gold suddenly had a burst of excitement. Yes, yes he was right. Rumplestilskin could never have let completely go of magic. He would have found a way to bring some here and he had done. Mr Gold , who was now so accustomed to not using magic that the box of bottles he had hidden away in his shop was almost forgotten about. Till now. Mr Gold took a diversion away from his house.

15 minutes later he was there, unlocking the front door walking inside and then locking it behind him. He did not want anyone to see him inside here this late, or early it was now 1:00am. Mr Gold walked straight to the back of the shop to a shelf filled with old looking books. He was looking for something in particular, something that was not what it seemed. The end of the shelf was met by a wall indicating the corner of Mr Gold's office. It was here, leant against the wall looking like every other book, where he found it. For you see it was not a book at all it was a secret box. Mr Gold pulled it down from the shelf and blew over it to remove the dust that covered it. He placed it down on the wooden table and drew up the wooden stool. Sat down, Mr Gold examined the box. What made it so special and such a good hiding place was that there was a trick lock. Only the one who had made it could open it, as that had been Mr Gold he quickly found the lock by sliding up the books spiral edge. The was a silent _click _and the front of the book popped open. "Magic!" Mr Gold grinned as he studied the boxes content. There were ten smallish bottles within, each one possessing a different colour. Red, blue, purple, silver, green, gold, orange, lilac, pink and black. Mr Gold knew exactly which coloured bottle he was looking for, but continued to stare at them as he could sense the magic within the box, which made him almost feel powerful himself again. 'Why had I not thought about using this before?' He asked himself but then he realised 'Because you never needed it properly till now.' After five minutes enjoying the feel of possessing magic, Mr Gold carefully picked up the silver bottle and placed it to one side. He stumbled to the opposite corner of the shop where an umbrella stand filled with old looking maps stood. Mr Gold did not need to riffle through them, he simply placed his hand on the one closes to him and pulled it out. He spread the map out, almost as large as the table, and stood at the end holding the silver vile in his hand. The map was one of the whole of Storybrooke, incredibly detailed and perfect for Mr Gold's purpose. He opened the vile with a careful hand shook the silvery contents over the map. "Find Belle!" He said out loud. At first nothing appeared to be happening, the silver liquid stayed where it was, but then it began to move around the map. To an outsider it would have been an extraordinary thing to witness. The silver liquid seemed to bleed all over the map. It almost seemed to Mr Gold it was unsure of where to go. It hovered around the town hall, then dashed to the old library and the scurried to Regina's house, which caused Regina to tense, but the liquid once again moved to another area of the map. Minutes ticked by and with each passing second Mr Gold grew more and more tense and frustrated to the point he yelled:

"Find her! Find Belle!" As if scared of Mr Gold's change in vocal tone the silver liquid darted towards the bottom left of the map. It seemed to form a line and then began circling this area over and over again till it left a dark orange imprint on the map. The silver liquid then disappeared. Mr Gold looked over the map and closely examined where the stain was. He opened his eyes wide when he read the words 'Storybrooke Forest'. Belle was somewhere in the forest. Grabbing his cain and placing his box of magic bottle's back away on the shelf, he folded the map as small as he could, which still left it at A4 size, and walked out the back door of his shop repeating the words over in his head: "I'm coming to find you, Belle. I will save you from her!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Darkness had consumed her and betrayal had been her end. Belle, once again, was trapped in a cell. Her eyes had opened to black, dirty walls and her mouth breathed in dusty air making her to choke. A mixture of emotions swam through veins but anger seemed to dominate them all. At first she had felt hurt, sadness and loneliness. Who would rescue her this time round? Jefferson had betrayed her, Mr Gold and lied to her and she knew no one else in the town. Total despair had crept into her soul and emphasised a complete feeling of absolute loss. Should she try to look for an escape? 'Why bother?' one side of her brain had said. 'No one will be there waiting for you if you succeeded.' The truth of this thought brought home to Belle how truly alone she was. She had no one to turn to, no one to ask for help. Belle was alone in this strange world. She allowed these depressive thoughts to take over her. Allowed them to keep her laid down on that dirty old cot, under the hole filled blanket. It was here that the darkness consumed her.

Silence. Deafly silence was all the sound which surrounded her. Silence. But then Belle started thinking? 'Silence. Focus. Concentration. That is all that I need.' This thought was her light in this darkness. This thought is what reminded Belle of who she was and what she wanted to achieve. "I'm going to get out of here!" She said allowed, pushing the blanket off her and standing to her feet.

"I have magic and she doesn't ..." Belle thought out loud as she tried to move her way around the room, trying to familiarise herself with every aspect of it. "Mr Gold had told me this himself. That's why I am a threat ... but she doesn't realise how powerful I am ...or what I can do ... surely ..." Belle was trying to piece everything together in her mind. All the details Mr Gold had told her about Regina and about this town came flooding to her mind. "I will get out of here and I will do so alone." Belle found the centre of the room. She made herself sturdy and calm and prepared herself to make magic. Closing her eyes Belle searched within herself the way Mr Gold had taught her. 'Focus and concentrate.' She heard his voice clearly in her mind. Without really wanting to admit it, she did have to thank Mr Gold for his guidance. Slowly she began to sense a tingling sensation within herself and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Reminding herself of the feelings of hurt, loneliness and anger from the past hour, the blood within her began to boil. She could feel the magic spread all over her body, from the very top of her head right through to her finger tips. She was almost ready. Belle lifted her two hands in front her with her two hand palms facing one another. The energy that escaped was small to begin with. Belle could feel like the magic was pulsing out of her growing in strength every moment. She opened her eyes to see a large ball of electric energy sparking in her hands. Frightening, perhaps, to look upon at first, Belle was starting to feel the relief, happiness and excitement she had felt with her other power releases. She could have let the ball of energy go now and surely the walls around her would collapse and let her escape. But no. Belle wanted to see how far she could push it, how big she could make this energy ball.

Larger and larger it grew. Belle could feel the light burning in her hands, it did not hurt in fact she actually enjoyed the sensation. The power was making her feel amazing. The energy ball was now the size of three basketballs morphed together, but to Belle this was still not big enough. Without meaning to, Belle was allowing the magic its self to take over her. Although she was enjoying discovering what she could do, Belle had not realised she was no longer controlling it. Eyes glassy she gazed into electrical ball, absorbing everything about it. Before Belle could get too carried away, she heard a voice.

"Stop that now!" Belle at first thought it was her own voice, but instead it came from a lit figure standing in the small doorway. "Don't you dare!" The electrical ball suddenly shrank in size as Belle's concentration completely left it. The figure was Regina. She was staring at Belle with a mixture of fear, disbelief and anger holding a large torch. Belle tried to regain back her concentration but Regina had completely caught her off guard.

"You can't stop me! I have power that you don't! You have NOTHING here!" Belle could see from Regina's face that she had hit upon a truth that Regina did not like. "I'm going to get out of here!" Belle added.

"No you're not!" Regina yelled hysterically. Regina clearly did not like the fact she was losing control on something she had for years desperately fort to hide.

"Yes I am Regina!" Foolishly Regina took a step forward causing Belle to raise both her arms, but instead of throwing the energy ball at Regina as she had intended, Belle' body moved of its own accord and spun quickly round causing blue flames to engulf her and Belle was gone.

In the blink of an eye Belle had transported herself to the Storybrooke forest. "WoW!" she said allowed. That was not meant to happen. 'You escaped. Is that not what you wanted?' She thought. To escape had certainly been her plan, but when Regina had found her with the energy ball Belle had wanted to throw it at her. And yet, something had made her turn. Something had stopped her from killing Regina. 'Kill Regina? That's not what I wanted to do.' The more Belle thought about it, however, the more she realised that without a doubt the power and the energy that she had conjured up would have definitely killed Regina. Belle staggered the adrenaline of what had just happened was wearing off leaving her feeling exhausted. She took a few steps forward to where a tree trunk lay on its side and sat on it.

"I was right. I am dangerous. I almost killed someone." Belle put her hand to mouth and began to cry. Despite all the evil things Regina had done to Belle and everyone in Storybrooke she never wished to take her life. That simply was not who Belle was or indeed who she wanted to be. It was whilst she was sat here tears falling down her cheeks that she heard the cracking of twigs. Someone was walking near to where she was. 'What if it is Regina? How would she have found me?' However, Belle need not have worried. It was not Regina. It was someone who had come to help her, whether she believed it or not. Belle stood up from the tree stump, turned and saw Mr Gold hobbling through the forest clearing, showing signs that he was out of breath. He stopped when he saw her.

"You're not an easy girl to track, Belle. But I found you!" Mr Gold did not look angry, he did not look cruel. He looked relieved. Happy that she was ok. Forgetting all that had transpired between them only a few days ago and relief at no longer being alone, Belle leapt over the tree stump and ran as fast as she could to Mr Gold, where she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. Both back together again like the repairing of a broken locket.

"I'm sorry, Belle."

For the moment that was all that needed to be said, everything else could wait an hour or so.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It had been a week since the ball and Regina was beginning to feel her control over Storybrooke slip through her fingers. Ms Swan already appeared to have taken Henry away from her. Henry seemed to do nothing but try and hatch plans to escape out of his bedroom at night and run to see Emma. On top of this Belle was again missing. After their confrontation in Regina's secret cell at the Town Hall, Belle had completely disappeared. Regina, Jefferson too, could not locate her anywhere. She had tried in vain to search Mr Gold's shop and his house but to no avail. Regina was starting to panic. She had witnessed firsthand in that cell what Belle could do and how much Belle was a threat to her. Regina was in effect defenceless against Belle and this would not do. Sitting down in her office chair she sighed, closed her eyes and admitted to herself: "I've got to break this curse!" The words tasted sour in her mouth. She despised this thought but it would be the only way Regina would be able to get rid of Belle. Regina wanted to kill Belle in that cell. That was what she had gone there to do but the brat had escaped. Regina did admit she had feared for her life when Belle had turned to her, eyes filled with magic and an magical energy ball burning brightly in her hands, looking as if she was going to throw the ball at her. Regina knew she was lucky to be alive and it was that knowledge that made her feel she needed her own powers back to get rid of Belle. Head in her hands, Regina was so deep in thought she had not heard her office door open or Jefferson creep in side. She looked up only when Jefferson started to manically laugh.

"You let her get away!" Regina looked upon Jefferson in puzzlement. There was something wrong with him. Not wanting to have to deal with anymore problems she simply said. "Now is not a good time, Jefferson."

"Oh but it's the perfect time ... for me!" Jefferson smiled widely and gave out a high pitch giggle. Regina examined him closely. Jefferson looked deranged. He was still wearing the same suit that he had worn at the ball but now it appeared tattered, covered in dirt and creased. Evidence of the man who took pride in how he looked was now eradicated and in its place was a man who looked ... mad.

"You have to go now, Jefferson. I have important work that I need to be getting on with." Regina was thinking about how to get rid of Belle. "No!" Jefferson screamed, bursting out into tears. "You have to give me what is mine! You have to give me Grace! That was the deal!" He yelled the last bit at her.

Regina stood and glared him. Her own anger and annoyance of Jefferson and her new situation all seeping out in her words. "Do I have Belle's dead body lying in front of me, Jefferson?" He pathetically shook his head. "Then no you cannot have your daughter back. Belle was meant to die which makes our deal null and void." Jefferson fell to his knees like a child having a tantrum. "No! No! No! You promised. You Promised!" He cried into the floor.

"I think you'll find that I said no such words." Regina said heartlessly, giving no sign of sympathy or concern to the broken hearted man crumbled on her floor. Jefferson clapped his hands to his head repeating the words: "No, no, no. You can't do this! You can't do this! I want my daughter back." Regina could see that Jefferson had clearly lost his mind. The event at the ball and his part in it had clearly tipped him over the edge of sanity. "I did all this for you!" Jefferson jumped to his feet, making Regina fall back into her chair. He slammed both his hands onto her desk and carried on yelling. "I did this for you to get my daughter back. I betrayed an innocent girl for you! You and Mr Gold are both the same! Just stand on and crush whoever to get what you want. You lied to me, like he lied to her and used me. Damn you both! Damn you both! I want revenge on both of you!" His anger subsided the moment he had stopped yelling and he started crying again, his arms and head resting on the end of the desk. It was clear he was filled with remorse for what he had done and Regina had almost began to pity him when she had an idea. She smiled to herself, leant over the desk and patronisingly placed her hand on Jefferson's arm and squeezed it. Jefferson looked at her alarmed but she soothingly said.

"You've been treated very poorly, Jefferson. I can see that now. I am really sorry for all the suffering I have caused you." Jefferson gave her a look that suggested that he could not believe what she was telling him. To stop him from doubting her, Regina carried on. "I want to help you get Grace back. I really do." Jefferson nodded puppy eyed at her. Regina grinned inwardly, she had him in the palm of her hands, now to just layout her plan. "But there is someone getting in the way isn't there? Someone who promised to help you out and they let you down. Someone who has got the other girl you wanted." "Belle." Whispered Jefferson. "And who is Belle with?" "Mr Gold!" Jefferson slammed his fist again on her table. "Yes, Mr Gold. And did you not just say you wanted revenge on Mr Gold?" His eyes wide, Jefferson nodded. They were now no longer grey and pitiful, but blue and full of life. "And what would be the best way to get revenge on Mr Gold than to take away something that is of great importance to him." Jefferson stared at her excitedly. He was liking everything that she was telling him. Regina reached down to her bottom desk draw, opened it and reached inside it to the very back and pulled out an metal object. "Do you know what this is Jefferson?" Regina held it out for him to look at. He eyed it cautiously. "It's a gun. To make it work all you have to do is pull this top bit back and pull this trigger and the thing or person you aim it at will be dead." Regina looked sternly at him to see whether he understood what she was getting at. "I'm giving it to you now, Jefferson. Why don't you go find Belle and use it?" Jefferson, giggled hysterically. "Go have your revenge on Mr Gold! And then we can go get Grace together" Jefferson looked at Regina and then at the gun. He lifted a hand out to it and slowly curved his fingers around it and stood up. For a moment he examined it and Regina thought he had returned back to his old self, but then his eyes grew wide. He stroked it softly and whispered: "She'll be dead and he'll be sad, I'll be revenged and Grace and I will be together?" Jefferson looked at Regina for confirmation and when she nodded at him he smiled at her widely, placed the gun in his pocket, gave an exaggerated bow to Regina and staggered out her office.

Regina watched him walk out with a mixture of feelings within her. She was glad she had sent Jefferson to murder Belle, once less thing for her to do, and once he had done so she would kill him. Regina had no intention of bringing him his daughter or indeed allowing Jefferson to live now that he was clearly mad. He had become too much of a liability. Jefferson knew too much and Regina could not guarantee what he would do or how he would react once he had taken his revenge. 'And what if he fails?' A part of Regina's mind thought. 'What if he fails to kill Belle?' It was then that she realised she would have to break the curse and she would have to bring magic back and she needed to act fast to do so. But how could she do this? Her mind flew over many possibilities. She did not want the Storybrooke residence to remember who they were or where they had come from. All she wanted was her magic back so she could be the most powerful being in this land. She scanned over her books looking for something that could help her, but these were all useless as they were just ones she had on show as mayor. Then Regina remembered her vault in the graveyard. The vault where laid her father's body and the vault where she had hidden many objects that she had brought with her from the Enchanted Forest. Surely there would be something there that would help her. Without giving it a second thought, she threw on her coat and ran outside her office door.

15minutes later she was stood in the Storybrooke graveyard outside a large grey vault. Pulling out a large brass key from her pocket, Regina shoved it into the lock, turned it with some force and push the heavy door open. Darkness met her eyes at first but remembering to bring matches she lit the candles that surrounded her father's coffin, bringing some light to the vault. She looked down at the coffin and paused momentarily to think of her father. Not many people saw much of Regina's humanity but here it was in abundance. Regina had loved her father dearly and he had played a large role in making the curse happen. She forced away a tear that ran down her cheek, shook herself and then placed her two hands on the coffin and with an almighty push, Regina had forced the coffin to slide to the right opening up a staircase that lead underground. Regina wasted no time, she picked up one of the burning candles and headed straight down the steps. She came across a wall filled with golden draws and the small sounds of heartbeats echoed from them, but it was not here that had what she wanted. She turned to the left and a small archway lead her into a medium sized grey room that had shelves of books on the wall and bits of furniture scattered around it. Regina placed her candle on a shelf close to the door and began frantically searching for a book. Little to her own knowledge was that the book she had been looking for had an identical twin that belonged to no other than Mr Gold and as a mere coincidence she found her own in the very same position Mr Gold had found his, at the end of the shelf where two walls joined together to make a corner. Hastily she pulled it down and slid the book spine the opposite way, however, to how Mr Gold had opened his own, the front cover had popped open, but instead of revealing lots of different coloured bottles Regina was presented with one large bottled potion. "It will not last forever, but it will give me enough magic and time to defeat her." Regina picked up the bottle and stared evilly at it. "Yes, my dear Belle, your time has come to an end." She slipped the bottle into her coat and left the vault, the echo of her laugh lasted 10minutes after she had left it.

Regina had been very foolish, very foolish indeed. For when she had been down in the room searching for the correct book, she had carelessly forgotten to close the vault door behind her, allowing for a certain person to walk in and over hear her plans. Watching Regina walk out of the vault with a smile on her face, Mr Gold had stood back behind a near by tree and watched her go. "That smile won't be there for long, dearie." Mr Gold uttered under his breath.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Belle had been practising her magic hard since the event of the ball. The power she had created had frightened her into realising she still needed a lot of practise in controlling the magic and stopping the magic from controlling her. A week and half had now passed but already time was running out for her. Mr Gold had overheard Regina plotting and planning and discovered that Regina had found a way to bring back her own magic in order to come after Belle. This immediately had alarmed both Belle and Mr Gold, making Belle work harder than ever in her lessons and Mr Gold searched for his own way to bring his magic back that involved making several trips to a wishing well. It was not that Belle didn't care about what he was doing, but the fear of a certain battle of power between herself and Regina looming ever closer brought Belle's main focus to her own predicament. Arguably the worse part of the whole situation was the unknowing aspect of it. Belle did not know when Regina would take the potion, if she had not done so already. Mr Gold informed Belle that the potion would not give Regina her powers forever but provide her with enough time to cause serious damage. This terrified Belle and realising she was not safe living with Mr Gold, as Regina would surely come find her there, and certainly she was not safe with Jefferson, as he had been the one to betray her, using her magic Belle had created a protection spell around one of Mr Gold's empty properties. To anyone walking past this building they wouldn't notice its existence unless they saw Mr Gold or Belle leaving it, which they were both very careful about ... or so they thought.

In the past few days Belle had achieved great progress with her magic. She had once dared to think that the events in Regina's secret cell had in some ways helped Belle. It had helped her show herself what she did not want to be and what she needed to do to fully control her power. For instance, she should now allow the relief feeling to overcome her as it was this that, although unknown to Belle consciously, permitted the magic to take possession of her. It was Mr Gold who had helped her see this, as he himself had realised the fact when he had submitted himself to the power of being the Dark One. The magic physically transformed him in the end. Belle did not want the same to happen to her, so this is why she had been practising intensely over the past week and a half.

"You've made such great progress, Belle." Mr Gold had just returned home from another walk in the woods. "Really I'm so proud of you. Regina never demonstrated the skills you have shown so early in her learning." Although Belle was pleased with his praise and comments what Regina did have that she didn't was experience and the ability to be plain cruel. Belle knew she would never be able to do the terrible things Regina would be planning for her actually to Regina herself and to be honest Belle did not wish to either. Mr Gold had made his view clear that it would come down to Belle taking Regina's life or Regina taking hers. Belle had not liked this. She did not like how Mr Gold, although having her best interests close to his heart, had implied she had only to options. To kill or be killed. It seemed her fate was being laid out before her "And no one decides my fate but me" she had said out loud to herself after Mr Gold had repeated his views yet again. Although she did not know exactly what yet, Belle was planning what she would do with Regina, if the battle went in her own favour. Belle would not be responsible for someone's death.

"I've been thinking Belle, that maybe it is time the rest of Storybrooke woke up and realised what is going on around them and remember who they really are?" Belle stopped practising and looked thoughtfully at Mr Gold.

"Have you found a way of doing this?" Belle asked hoping his answer would be an immediate yes. If that was the case then Belle would receive help from the rest of Storybrooke. Wouldn't they rise to help her defeat the person that has trapped them in a place so far from their own homes without the memories of who they are and who their loved ones are.

"I'm working on it, sweetheart. I have been getting help from certain people but soon they will all remember." Mr Gold did not have time to divulge in any details as there was a loud _bang _from behind them.

"Doesn't it make a loud noise!" Jefferson appeared into the room, holding a metal object that Belle had seen in Mr Gold's shop called a gun. A weapon used a lot in this world, Mr Gold had told her.

"Jefferson what are you doing?" Yelled Mr Gold. Belle noted a complete change in Jefferson. His hole stance, manner and general look indicated something was wrong with him. Belle noticed he was still wearing the same suit he had done at the ball but a large black velvet top hat was been added to the now scruffy ensemble.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!" He shouted continuing to point the gun at Belle and Mr Gold. "That's the noise it makes." He giggled. "I shot a rabbit in the wood to see what it would sound like as it was dying. Do you want to hear what it sounded like?" Again Jefferson released a mad laugh and started to squeak in a manic way, demonstrating what the poor rabbit had sounded like after Jefferson had shot it. "Mr Gold, do you want to hear what Belle will sound like after I shoot her! BANG!" His final word had caused them both to jump making Jefferson howl.

"He's mad!" Mr Gold panicky whispered in Belle's ear. "Why are you doing this?" He asked sternly to Jefferson.

"Because Mr Gold. You are a liar. A horrible, nasty liar." He spat out every word in the final sentence. "You promised to help me but you pushed me aside when Belle discovered you had lied to her so now I'm taking away what you love to show you how it FEELS TO BE LEFT ON YOUR OWN WITHOUT THE PERSON YOU LOVE LIKE I HAVE BEEN DOING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"But Jefferson you said that you would work with Mr Gold for six months and then he would help you. You said last week that you were only half way ..." Belle tried to reason.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!" Screamed Jefferson hands clasping at his head making the gun point at the floor. "Words, words, words. That's all they are. Just words. Words full of deceit. They come out of his mouth like they came out of hers!"

"Who is 'her'?" Belle asked to which Jefferson yelled "REGINA!"

"Regina set you up to this?" Jefferson stared at Belle with such wide eyes she was certain they would pop straight out of his head. "She promised to bring me Grace. She's not going to lie to me this time. I have a gun and she showed me how to use it and I will kill her if she does not give me Grace!" Jefferson was back to pointing the gun at Mr Gold and Belle.

"She's lying to you!" Mr Gold started. "Put the gun down."

Jefferson's hands were shaking making the gun appear even more threatening. Belle knew she would have to use magic against Jefferson. He would need to be restrained. If Belle simply used magic to bring the gun to her own hands, Jefferson would find something else to throw at her or stab at her, whatever it was. Jefferson himself needed to be stopped.

"Stop telling me what to do! You're going to die Belle. I'm going to kill you." Belle stood her ground and felt her magic rising within. She allowed herself a quick 'well done me' thought as the magic seemed to come easily without requiring her to get angry.

"No. No you're not Jefferson. I won't let you." Laughing sharply Jefferson gave a movement as if he was about to lunge towards Belle, but as he appeared to begin to pull the trigger on the gun, Belle moved both arms in a circular motion and fired deep purple flames at Jefferson. There was a scream from Jefferson as the flames surrounded him and he disappeared. Then followed deftly silence. Belle was not completely sure what she had done. She had attempted a transporting spell that appeared to have worked but leaving her slightly unsure as exactly where he had gone. 'Far away from though, I'm sure' Belle thought to herself. She and Mr Gold allowed themselves to breathe and hugged one another. Both their hearts slowly returning to their normal beating.

"It will be soon." Belle said urgently to Mr Gold. "Jefferson was the sign. The text time it will be herself."

"How right you are Belle?" Came Regina's wicked voice. "I heard a lot of commotion coming from this area and when I walked closer I could sense the magic. Dear, dear me, Belle. Looks like you still have a lot of understanding of magic still to learn."

"She knows enough to threaten you though, dearie. Doesn't she?" Mr Gold snarled. Regina shook her head.

"Tut, tut, tut Mr Gold. And you were always saying that I had bad manners." Regina waved her arms in front of her and light purple electric looking balls appeared. Belle copied and formed blue energy ball. "I'm not here to hurt you Belle, not this time anyway. What about tomorrow ... say mid day instead?" Belle couldn't quite understand why Regina was postponing there inevitable fight. Would not it be better to get it over with now? Regina didn't seem to think so. "Spend your last evening with your beloved, Belle. For you won't be around to see him much longer." Regina cackled, slammed her purple energy ball onto the floor and disappeared.

"Well at least she was courteous to give you a date and time." Mr Gold, who had surprisingly said very little, mocked. Belle looked closely at him. He was up to something Belle was sure.

"Are you up to something Mr Gold?" Asked Belle, not in an accusing sort of way. Mr Gold placed one hand around her waist and eyes twinkling replied "And what makes you think that?" Belle knew then that even if she did not win tomorrow it would be a great fight.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"True loves kiss can break any curse." Mr Gold had planted the seed and now he stood back to watch it grow. He had said these very words to Emma Swan only the other week when she had walked into his shop, ranting and raving about something or another. They had somehow got onto the topic of children's stories, specifically the tale of Snow White. Emma had made a flippant remark about the love between Snow White and Prince Charming, when he had slipped in his only comment. To Mr Gold's great relief Emma had stored his words somewhere within her mind, as it was true loves kiss that helped break the sleeping curse Regina had accidently placed Henry under.

"It was suppose to be you!"Regina had screamed at Emma. Mr Gold had watched the whole thing with a somewhat amused expression on his face. 'This woman wants to murder everyone!" Regina had spotted his presence and walked straight up to him and harshly whispered: "Don't you dare think this has changed anything! I will still destroy you both!" Mr Gold knew she meant every word. Regina's accidental hand in Henry's now cursed state will have only fuelled her determination to hurt Belle. Mr Gold had left the hospital almost straight away, after having given Emma a thoughtful knowing look. Hopefully, he thought, this would trigger the memory of his words. It would not be too long now

Having left the hospital, Mr Gold made his way to his shop as he needed another vile from his secret box. Since the events of the ball Mr Gold had made frequent journeys to the hidden wishing well. As it lay deep within the forest and required the seeker of it to find a concealed path that would lead them straight to the well, no body in Stroybrooke knew where the wishing well was or the magical properties itself had, or needed reminding of having. Mr Gold's aim was to help the well jog its memories. It had been said that the waters that ran below it held the power to return that which one has lost. Mr Gold hoped it would restore his magic, which would allow him to help Belle defeat Regina. 'This is for, Belle.' Mr Gold had repeated over in his mind trying to convince himself these were indeed his true intentions, but deep down he knew it wasn't. Greed, self-gain and own obsession for magic was what was really making Mr Gold seek this well out. He did really care for Belle. He did love her with all of what was left of his heart. Belle was helping him return back to the man he had been before he become the Dark One, though not even Belle, sadly, could quench his thirst for magic and power. If anything Belle had, unintentionally of cause, had made it worse. Although Mr Gold had been genuinely proud of everything Belle had achieved, he could not deny it had fired up the flame within in him to want his own magic back. As Rumplestilskin his magic matched Belle's. He could do everything and more, perhaps simply for the fact he had years of experience that Belle, and if he and Belle could put their magic together nothing would ever get in their way. The thought of it had excited him and it was what lead him to be stood at this well holding a vile pilled with a pink potion. Taking deep breaths he leant on his cain as he walked up the two steps that would allow him to peer into it. "For you Belle" Mr Gold said out loud "For us" and without a moment's hesitation he dropped the vile into the well. Thrill and eagerness engulfed him. Magic. His own magic as it once was would soon be with him. Mr Gold heard the _plop_ indicating the vile had hit the water. "Not too long now." He told himself. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed purple smoke rose from out the well. "Yes, this is it!" Mr Gold yelled. It surrounded him encircling his whole body. Mr Gold could feel it's damp texture touch his skin and all he could do was smile and let it continue its work. He could feel the magic within powering through each cell in his body, forcing every hair on his body to stand on end, but it didn't stop with him.

Mr Gold had been under the impression that the well and the vile he had thrown into it would work on him alone. He was then taken a back when the purple smoke continued past him, crawling through the forest, gaining speed, heading straight to Storybrooke. Mr Gold's eyes widened with shock. "No, no! This was not meant to happen." He began to shout at the purple fog at it continued past. "It was suppose to be just for me! Just for me and Belle!" On thinking her name Mr Gold received another shock. If the smoke had given him back his own powers and was continuing into Storybrooke, then it would be returning other people's magic too. Including a person he definitely did not want to gain back their powers, Regina. "What have I done!" Mr Gold cursed himself. "I have to get back to Belle before Regina realises what I have done!" Mr Gold frantically began fighting his way through the fog back to his Belle.

Sat in at her home, Regina had known the curse had been broken by the sudden light that passed through Storybrooke, not to mention the angry residence that were now beating at her front door. "Come out you witch! Come out and face us!" She heard voices scream through the doors. The magic vile she had taken to bring back her powers had failed her. She was not exactly sure why it had happened but when she awoke this morning it had gone. "I should have killed her last night. I had the perfect chance and now look!" Regina was sat in her bedroom, sadly perched on her bed, tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed to herself, but then she saw. Her answer. It came it the shape of a mysterious, fierce purple fog, bounding its way down the street. She heard the angry crowd at her door scream and ran when they too had seen it. Regina walked to her window as it was passing her window. She opened her window to let it in and felt a tingling sensation at her finger tips. Magic! The tears of sadness that had been in her eyes now turned to tears of sheer delight. Her magic was back. She did not know who exactly to thank but she shouted it out loud anyway. "Thank you, thank you!" Feeling more alive than ever before and ready to take the world on she stated to her empty room " I hope you're ready, Belle. I'm coming for you."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sky had turned a depressive grey when Belle stepped out into the forest. She had known the moment had come as soon as she had seen the purple fog. Belle had sensed the magic immediately and knew that Regina had conjured it, somehow. "She's powerful again. Very powerful." Belle had become nervous seeing how the fog was now demonstrating Regina's own power. Just before the fog had appeared, however, Belle had sensed another brush of power that somehow appeared to bring colour to Storybrooke. Belle had rushed to her window and saw people stop in the street, looks of confusion and then realisation formed on their faces. She had stared curiously at each passerby and wondered what had just transpired. Magic, obviously, but what magic and by who? And then it hit her. Belle stumbled to her side as wave upon wave of memories flooded her mind. Not just what had taken place between her and Rumplstilskin at his castle, but memories of herself as a child. Belle's father lifting her into the air, helping her walk, Belle running through a garden and playing with a doll. All these happy memories came to her and it was then she realised what the magic had been. The curse had been broken. 'But by who?' She wondered, smiling as all memories were dancing in her mind. Her happiness was cut short as the next thing she saw was the purple fog glide passed her window engulfing everything it touched with its magic. Belle found herself asking, 'but who would have conjured it?' Regina was the only person, beside herself, who currently possessed magic. Wasn't she? Belle had no time to explore her query further as she could almost feel that her and Regina's battle had arrived. It was time for Belle to take her place. She had hoped to say goodbye to Rumple but he had left early this morning. Feeling slightly sad about this, and yet in another way perhaps it was for the best if he wasn't there as saying goodbye would have been too painful, Belle put on her black leather boots and walked outside her front door to begin her journey to the forest.

Magic had indeed arrived in Storybrooke. Belle could sense it the moment she stepped onto the street, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. With every step Belle took her own magic within her seemed to intensify, as if answering some invisible magical call that only magic itself could hear. The sensation had not alarmed Belle, for she did not think it necessarily a bad thing, if anything it was making her feel stronger and even more powerful. How could that possibly be a bad thing? The only thought that had not crossed Belle's mind, however, was who else was the magic in the air making stronger? Onwards Belle walked, not being able to miss the joy and jubilation happening around her. "Red?" She heard an elderly lady tenderly ask a tall, frighteningly skinny, young girl who then replied with the same warmth: "Grandmother!" Everyone Belle passed was filled with the same joy. She looked over her shoulder smiling at everyone's happiness thinking to herself 'This is a town worth fighting for', before beginning the long walk to the centre of the forest.

Belle had only taken a few steps when the sense of a new strength of magic started to pull her. She quickly found herself not being able to control her own footsteps and being forced to walk ahead whether Belle wanted to or not. The sensation carried on for 15minutes. Belle had not attempted to stop it as she could feel that it was important that she continued this path and trusted in her magic that this was correct. It was soon that she came to the forest clearing where the force stopped her and Belle had regained control of her legs. Nothing but trees surrounded her. Belle could hear birds and the wind rustle the trees. It seemed so peaceful and tranquil that Belle had almost forgotten her reason to be there. It was Regina's cackling voice that brought Belle back to the forest.

"I was beginning to think that you had forgot our little deal." Regina began. "Or perhaps become to engrossed in the new happening's of Storybrooke ... magic has returned!" She laughed and pointed her right hand to the blue sky above her and before Belle could even blink Regina shot a line of green magic, causing a rumble to break through the air and dark grey clouds to circle ahead of them. "It feels good to possess this power." Belle was not sure whether Regina had addressed this to herself or Belle, so she did not answer and continued to look at Regina. Regina looked different. She was still herself in facial looks, Belle noted, but the clothes she now wore suggested otherworldliness. A long black velvet fitted dress with her hair scrapped off her face into a tight bunch that fell down her back. Belle had to admit to herself, magic made Regina stunning. Stunning though Regina looked, Belle did not forget what a true monster she really was. Regina demonstrated this straight away by again catching Belle off guard, she raised her right hand, flicked her wrists and the branches from the trees shot down and grabbed Belle's arms whilst branches grew up from the ground and twisted themselves tightly around Belle's leg. Belle gave out a quick sharp cry as the sudden magic took her completely by surprise.

"This is not a good start for you. Is it Belle? I can so easily crush you within seconds. All I would need to do is flick my wrists again and theses branches would rob you of every last bit of oxygen in your body." Regina grinned widely. "But what would the fun be in that?" She sardonically asked, walking straight to where Belle was held. "When I could just rip out your heart and make you watch me crush it to dust." She spat out every syllable as she said this. Belle's fear of Regina's next move paralysed her. Just as Regina lifted her right hand ready to move there was a loud _crack _behind her. Regina immediately turned on her feet and was suddenly lifted through the air as a long prickly branch knocked into her. Although Belle had no idea how or indeed who had caused that branch to move, she had no time think. Belle forced her mind into concentration and with her own magic pushed herself away from the ties that had bound her. Without delay Belle pushed her hands together and created a power ball. The ground under her began to shake and thunder rumbled above her as she took steps to where Regina had fallen.

"Perhaps Regina." Belle called out to her. "You should stop all the theatrics and talking before hurting me and simply do it." Belle released her own energy ball at Regina. Belle's aim was not to kill Regina, as Mr Gold so desperately wanted her to do, but instead Belle wanted to simply weaken her, weaken her enough to... Before Belle finished her thought she let go of the magic and it hurtled like a lose arrow aiming straight at Regina, causing a small dome to surround her on the ground. Belle did not have the chance to feel joy at her small victory as Regina appeared to leap straight though the dome landing delicately back on the floor. "Oh my dear." She snarled. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Regina threw her arms around her and brought them to the front again with a clap and a mixture of green and blue sparks jumped within her hands. Belle was more prepared and aware this time and had conjured her own magic in her hands and forced them towards Regina as Regina had pushed her magic towards Belle. There was another loud _crack _as the two magical forces collided together. Belle could feel Regina's magic pushing against her arms causing an aching impression to pulse through her. 'Don't let go!' Belle screamed in her mind. 'You can't let go.' Belle felt Regina give another push which Belle reciprocated with her own shove as hard as she could. Belle was able to feel some sort of pride as Regina had to take a step back. This did not last for long as Regina had begun to rise into the air.

"Is this the best you can honestly do, Belle?" Regina teased. "Is this all the great Rumplestilskin has taught you!" The mention of Rumplstilskin caused what felt like fire to flare up inside Belle. She knew her magic was most powerful when she was angry and right now Regina had made Belle angry. She did not need to see the look upon Regina's face to know that her features had altered. Belle could sense it through the heat her eyes began to feel and the blue tint they were giving to her surrounding's and the burning sensation that was being caused by the blue flame Belle's hair had turned into. As Regina had done herself, Belle too began to rise but with a touch more grace.

"No Regina!" Even Belle's voice had altered, a deeper almost husky tone had entered it. "Rumplestilskin taught me THIS!" Belle flipped into the air, her hair looking like a thin blue line at her quickness. It took Regina a few seconds to realise their power struggle was over and Belle was storming through the air at full speed towards her, a light blue power coat covering her. Regina gave out a quick scream before being, once again, flown through the air and hitting her back against a tree. Belle landed elegantly on the leafy ground, looked up to the tree that Regina had hit and felt completely in control. The past week of intense training was showing as Belle did not feel that the magic's decision was keeping Regina glued to that tree, Belle alone had decided to do that. Uttermost fear was written all over Regina's face and Belle could tell with an extra shove in the right direction Regina would have to surrender, or face death which Belle did not want. Keeping her now blue features fixed on Regina, Belle began to talk. "Shall I let you down, Regina? Will you be nice? Will you talk civilly with me?" Belle heard Regina give out a small choke. Belle's magic had made Regina completely paralysed and stuck to the tree. "We don't need to carry on fighting, Regina. We could easily live side by side if you would allow it." Belle made her biggest mistake here, by thinking her words would mean something to Regina. Belle had lifted her magic slightly off Regina, not completely, but enough for Regina to bring down a green lightning bolt on Belle, pushing her back several feet. Regina fell to the ground with a _thud_, but was on her feet again and sending another green lightning bolt at Belle before Belle could realise what was happening.

Belle felt pain scorch through her mind. All her senses were alive adding to the pain. Belle felt something run down her face and into her mouth which told her she was bleeding. 'Concentrate, Belle. It will not end like this!' She tried to yell at herself through the pain. Belle quickly closed her eyes then re-opened them to a blurry and unrecognisable mess. She wished she could lie down longer and recuperate but knew that one sign of weakness would bring about her end.

"Awwwwwww is little Belle bleeding." Belle saw Regina come into focus as she peered over Belle lying on the floor. "Allow me to put a quick end to your clear misery!" Regina raised both hands as Belle raised hers and once again they both pushed their magic directly at the other. Belle's blue features shone brightly as her strength in magic grew. Forcing Regina back, Belle was able to get to her feet and lunge another force of magic at Regina, who seemed to struggle but pushed her own strength back. Belle, still uneasy on her feet, was flung back a few paces, which Regina hastily took to her advantage and created black magical rope to hold Belle down. Belle struggled but it was no good. She could no longer move her fingers.

"Now that I have you all tied up allow me to get a few things straight with you." Regina shouted. "I am the most powerful here and no silly little girl is going to change that? Did you really think you could defeat me? You? How could anyone as pathetic as you beat someone as mighty as me." Regina gave out a mocking laugh. "This is all your own fault you know, Belle. In fact in some ways I should thank you. I woke up this morning to no magical powers. None at all, can you believe that? My potion had only lasted one measly day, but it did not matter did it Belle? For you brought magic back, didn't you? You created that purple fog and brought my powers to me! Such a foolish thing to do Belle. Look at where you are now?" Belle's mind was screaming. She had been so sure that it had been Regina who summoned that fog, but now only confusion was left as Regina thought Belle had done it. Regina's hold on her prevented Belle from screaming out loud. "Don't try and struggle. It will do you know good." Suddenly the black rope squeezed tightly around Belle, pinching her skin painfully. "And now, finally, you will die!" Regina had opened her mouth to manically laugh but a sudden gush of black smoked encircled Regina, trapping her in a smoky cell. A voice from behind Belle accompanied these actions. "Not whilst I'm here you won't!" It was Mr Gold, eyes fixed on Regina and his right hand on his walking cain. "Come now Belle, let us finish her off once and for all!" Belle had got to her feet and had briskly walked to where Mr Gold now stood looking down and Regina in the black cell. Regina now appeared to be chocking.

"What are you doing?" Belle shrieked at him. Mr Gold did not sense Belle's alarm. He continued to look transfixed at Regina.

"We can end her Belle. Destroy her right now and she will never bother us again!" Belle, no matter what Regina had done, would not allow Mr Gold or herself to kill her. "No! You can't!"

"We could have a real future together Belle. A future which SHE ..."He spat the word out with clear distaste "will never be able to get in our way. We will be the most powerful." It was these final words that made Belle realise Mr Gold's true intention. Power. Just simple power. Mr Gold wanted to be the most powerful in this world and any world he would later enter. In this world it was Regina who stood in his way and it was this reason Mr Gold wanted to defeat her. Belle's heart sank a bit. He was still Rumplstilskin. Still the same man who had taken her away from her father's castle and brought her to his own. There was no denying it, Belle was completely disappointed. "I brought magic back to help you Belle. Look at the evil witch chocking her last breathes." It was him? Belle's opinions of Mr Gold, the man she truly loved, were sinking deeper and deeper.

"How could you?" Belle did not shout this. She kept her voice sturdy but it was enough to make Mr Gold look at her.

"What do you mean, Belle? I did it for you!" Belle simply shuck her head.

"No you didn't. You did it for yourself." Belle's voice became more angry as she spoke. "You couldn't handle me being the one to have the magic could you? Is that why you decided to be with me? So I would kill Regina on your behalf? But then it was too much, wasn't it? You couldn't handle seeing me with my power and you having none, so you went behind my back. But do you know what you did? You gave Regina back her magic too. She didn't have any this morning but thanks to you, you gave it to her on a silver platter! And now look." Belle gestured to the ruined trees and ground around her and then to her still bleeding head. "None of this needed to happen but because of you it did."

Mr Gold stared at her dumbfounded, but then spoke in a quite whisper. "I love you, Belle."

"That does not excuse what you did! I do not want to build our future on Regina's death." Belle said proudly and firmly. Regina's death would not be left in her hands. "I will be the one to decide her fate as she has tried to kill me!" Defiantly, Belle turned herself back into her light blue form without a moment's hesitation. Looking straight into Regina's almost lifeless eyes, Belle created a sudden ground tremor and using every fibre in her body, Belle produced a blue electrical form and before throwing it over Regina she said: "I'm condemning you to the same fate you had once condemned me to." There was a sudden gasp of fear from Regina's now pale lips as Belle's magic surrounded her and in seconds Regina was gone, leaving a small burn mark on the ground from where she had been caged.

Mr Gold tried to touch Belle's arm but she pulled away. "No. Don't come near me. I can't ... I can't have you close to me. Look what you have done" Belle repeated. She could see Mr Gold's face crease as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Belle. Please give me another chance. I did do it for you. For us!" Belle could not allow him to fool her this time. She needed to get away from him. The events in the forest had changed something within Belle. She still loved him, this is what made her next action so hard, but she had become so much stronger in herself that she needed time to understand this new strength and find out what she wanted.

"I'm leaving. Mr Gold I need space away, to think about everything." Mr Gold could not believe what he was hearing. "But I've only just got you back?" He whispered.

"Perhaps you need this time and space also to think about what you want and whether I really play a part in that." After a pause she continued "Perhaps magic does mean more to you than I ever will." Tears now filled Belle's own eyes and forcing herself to turn she quickly walked away not wanting to look back in case she changed her mind. Temptation almost overcame her, but she remained strong, when she heard Mr Gold call after her. "I'll wait for you. I'll find you again and we'll be together." Belle muttered to herself 'I really hope so' and carried on walking out of the clearing


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Belle continued to walk down the street alone. The day's events having really taken it out of her, she was completely exhausted. After leaving Mr Gold in the clearing, Belle had gone straight back to the hide out house, gathered her belongings together in a suitcase and left. Whilst walking down Storybrooke high street, she thought back over to everything than had happened to her over the past 2months. She had been rescued, discovered her magic, betrayed, loved and had battled an evil queen. 'Not bad' she chuckled to herself. Mainly Belle noticed how much of a strong individual she had become. Although she still had plenty more self learning to accomplish, for example she would need to find a job, she was proud of herself at what she had achieved, especially in regards to Mr Gold. Belle, loved him completely. Despite whatever he had done and what people told her he had done to them nothing would ever stop the love she felt for him. Like Belle, he too needed to discover himself. Mr Gold, or perhaps more correctly now Rumplstilskin, had been so long without magic that having his powers returned to him may mean something new. It had killed Belle to say "Perhaps you care for your magic more than you care for me" but she needed to say it and perhaps this would motive him to change. Stop magic completely or use it for good instead of for selfish reasons. This was something Rumplstilskin would need to find out himself. Belle hoped he would discover that soon as she was missing him desperately already. Not quite knowing where to go or what to do Belle dragged her suitcase into a diner she just happened to be passing.

The place was buzzing. People were everywhere introducing themselves and discussing their experiences. 'Oh cause the curse is broken' Belle thought to herself as she wheeled her suitcase to the counter and sat on a stool. The girl she had heard a lady exclaim 'Red' to earlier came up to her.

"Can I get you a drink? We are all celebrating here." Belle looked around her and smiled. Everyone in the diner had huge grins on their faces. Although Belle felt happy she somehow didn't feel she belonged here, celebrating with these people. It she was honest with herself, Belle really just wanted to be on her own fast asleep. Belle smiled at Red, leant over the counter and whispered "Really I'm looking for somewhere I could spend the night ... and a job" she quickly added. Red looked at her curiously. "What's your name?" Belle swallowed not sure whether to reveal who she was, but then she sighed and simply replied "I'm Belle." Red's eyes widened. "Oh your Belle!" Red smiled and knelt to look under the diner counter, when she popped back up again she held a small black box in her hand.

"This is for you." Red slid the box across the counter to Belle. "Some guy left it here and told me to give it to you should you pop by."

"Who was he?" Belle didn't really need to ask the question, she could guess from the joined up writing that spelt 'I hope you find this helpful' on the back of the box.

"He didn't give his name. All he said was to give this to you and that it will help you find what you are looking for." Red sighed after she finshed, giving Belle the impression that she had been trying not to forget anything she had been told. Red quickly added "Oh and he said something about the old library?" Belle frowned not having a clue where the old library was. Red saw the look of confusion on her face. "The library is just down the road to the left. It's all boarded up at the moment but if you want to check it out then you know where it is." Red smiled brightly at Belle and walked away to serve another customer. Belle examined the little box and slowly opened it. Her heart warmed when she saw the key.

Belle grabbed her suitcase and followed the directions Ruby had given her and 5minutes later she found herself outside the library. As Red had told her it was indeed all bordered up, but that could not swipe the smile off her face. Belle lifted the key into the library lock and opened the door, walked inside it and felt instantly at home.

"Make sure she takes it and that you direct her towards the library". Mr Gold had left the key to the library in a small black box in Grannies diner for Belle. He knew she would pass this way and would probably drop in for something to eat after clearing her belongings out of the hide out house. Mr Gold had considered giving Belle the key personally, but he did not want to upset. He aimed to attempt to be the man she wanted him to be and wanted to prove himself first by giving her the space and time she wanted. The key to the library was to help her but also a comfort to himself knowing she had somewhere safe to be.

Having given Red the key, Mr Gold had strolled back to his shop, he had one piece of magic that he wanted to do before trying to go back to living without it. On arriving he had gone straight to his office and pulled out another map of Storybrooke from the umbrella stand. He laid it open across his table and waved his hand over it. Light blue mist seeped out of his palms and covered the map. At first nothing seemed to happen but then the drawings map began to grow slightly, not in an alarming way but in such away to suggest a three-dimensional look. Mr Gold smiled to himself, his magic had obviously worked. He scanned the map clearly looking for something or someone and there she was. It wasn't a drawing of Belle it was a little square box that had her name inside with the word 'content' written next to it. The little box was within the hide out house they had both used, but Mr Gold knew perfectly well she would be vacating it soon. What Mr Gold was doing was making sure she was ok. He wasn't trying to stalk or keep tabs on what she was doing, he was simply caring. He loved Belle to the deepest part of his being. As he had said so in the forest he had only got her back and he would wait for her and find her again, so with this map he would always be watching her, just in case she needed his help.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Skipping down the path the purple cat with its wide smile had pointed out to her, she came across a clearing in the wood. A mushroom shaped tall tower was stood diagonally looking down over a long table filled with plates and cups. A man sat alone at the table staring dreamily ahead of him. In the girls opinion he was a peculiar looking man wearing a long dark purple jacket, white shirt with a brightly coloured bowtie and a tall, large top hat where his wispy hair was creeping out under it. "What a curious looking fellow" she said out loud. "I'll go see if he wants any company." She carried on skipping till she reached the man at the long table. "Hello, sir!" She cheerfully said "May I join you?" The man who had been looking ahead of him had only just noticed the girls presence. "Down with the queen!" He yelled out loud causing the girl to jump. The man grabbed a spoon off the table, turned on his chair and pointed it at the girl. "Are you the queen?" He asked accusingly. His eyes darting all over the girl as if trying to figure something out. "No!" She had replied almost laughing. "I'm not a queen. I'm just a girl". The man shrugged and slammed the spoon back on the table. "Well that's alright then. I don't like queen's." Without waiting for an invitation the girl sat on the stool next to the man. "Shall we have some tea?" The girl asked. The man who had returned to his dream like manner awoke from it again flailing his arms around excitedly. "What a fantastic idea! I love tea! We'll shall have a marvellous tea party!" The man began lifting up tea pots, as there appeared to be several, and dropping them back onto a table as he pursued another. "Tea pots, tea pots, everywhere but none of them with tea!" The man hysterically sang as he moved on to picking up the plates and dropping them back onto the table, some of which ended up rolling onto the floor. As a third plate hit the ground there came a loud scream from the tower behind them. Again the girl jumped and turned her head to look at the odd tower. "What's that?" she asked to which the man only screamed in a mocking way, making the girl forget what she had heard and turn back to the table giggling.

"Who are you?" the girl enquired openly laughing as the man continued to pick up and drop whatever he got his hands on. At her question, however, he suddenly stopped, looked at his left hand which was holding a white tea cup and placed it in front of the girl.

"Some say I'm as mad as a hatter!" He gave out a shrill laugh and pointed to his top hat, lifted it up where he revealed he had been keeping a top hat shaped tea pot. The girl fell about laughing."Then I shall call you Hatter." The girl replied with a big grin. Hatter too joined in with her laughter, only his own was much more hysterical. He poured tea into her tea cup and some into a very badly chipped cup in front of him. They raised their cups to one another and after they'd clinked them together, the girl and Hatter drank.

"I'm Grace by the way" Grace said smiling. The Hatter looked confused and his eyes grew wide as if he had remembered something, but then he frowned and stated "That's a nice name!" And both Hatter and Grace continued to drink tea and discuss Grace's adventure in Wonderland.

At the same time in the same place, Regina was chained to a dirty brick wall with a torch burning to her left as her only company. Filled with utter disgrace and shame she hung her head, mournfully looking at the ground. She despised and loathed Belle at this very moment. Anger soured through her veins and at regular intervals she would suddenly scream at the top of her lungs and try to shake herself free, but she couldn't. Her magic was gone. Regina had tried everything. She had even cried out to Jefferson whom she had heard outside somewhere, but to no avail. She was alone, left here by Belle to an eternity of solitude. Regina had once thought she may have deserved this when she considered what she had done to Belle, but no. Not she. Regina was a powerful sorceress who had only done what she had to, to stop a threat. In her own mind she had done nothing wrong, which made being chained up here so very frustrating. Days flowed by. She counted the 7 sunrises she had seen burst through her cell window since being imprisoned in this place. Regina was slowly realising that she might not escape when she heard the _click _at the rusty door ahead of her. With an ugly sounding _creak _ the door had opened. At first she had not been able to see clearly who had entered, dehydration was taking its toll, but as the sound of footsteps began stepping towards her Regina's mind focused on the person and her eyes recognised the figure.

"Mother?" Regina choked.

"Oh dear, my sweet thing what a mess you are in." Regina's mother was dressed in a brightly red gown with white hearts covering it. "Let the queen of hearts help you." And in a flash Regina was released. Gratitude filled over her as she tried to get to her feet. "Mother" She struggled to speak with her dry mouth. "I want to make them pay!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Regina's mother, the Queen of Hearts, said placing a helpful arm under Regina's and walking her to the cell door. "They will!"

The End


End file.
